Delirium no Leona
by Ireth.lovestory
Summary: Y todo comenzó con un Te quiero, la historia corregida y mejorada/ Un explicación completa de la ausencia de Leona en el The King of fighters XI. -Nuevo Capitulo 10 ¡Listo!- Contiene Ralf/Leona, Clark/Whip, Leona/Iori K/Kula y un leve Leona/K
1. Y todo comenzó

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Capitulo 1 - Y todo comenzó.**

**Enero/ 8 / 04**

"_Todo va bien por aquí, gracias por preguntar, no a pasado nada, eh inclusive no eh tenido que matar a nadie (risas) ya va casi 3 meses ¿verdad? ¡Dios mío!, quisiera ir lo mas pronto posible para darte tu abrazo, ¡El 10 de enero cumples años! Espero poder estar hay ese día… por lo menos para verte con tu pastel de cumpleaños y nosotros cantándote alegremente, ya sabes… como siempre, espero y te valla bien, no te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien y si por alguna razón dejo de pasar reportes es porque tengo flojera, o algo por el estilo, saludos desde Argentina._

_Atte. Ralf Jones"_

-Idiota…- Acostada en su cama, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peli azul al leer el "Reporte" del coronel Jones.

Él había ido a una misión hasta Argentina hace ya más de 3 meses, por alguna razón extrañaba a su loco amigo Ralf…

Lo extrañó en la navidad, en año nuevo y ahora… en su cumpleaños… ¡Que ironía! Se dijo así misma, pero el saber que él estaba bien la hacía sentirse tranquila.

– Realmente… eres un idiota…- La puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

-¿Qué en esta casa no hay intimidad?-Dijo la chica desde su cama para dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta, a lo que sólo una risa divertida resonó en la pieza.

-¿Ese es el reporte de Jones?- Preguntó Heidern sosteniendo una charola con vendas y medicinas. Leona asintió. – ¿Y que dice?- Preguntó.

-Nada importante…- Heidern simplemente soltó un "Aaaah" mientras colocaba la charola en la cama. -Es hora de cambiarte los vendajes- Leona hiso una cara aburrida y se levanto de su lugar no sin antes doblar el reporte y sentarse sobre el.

-¿Aún duele?- Preguntó Heidern al ver como su hija se quitaba el pants que tenía puesto.

-No, ya no…- Dijo desasiéndose cuidadosamente de su pants, Heidern se movió rápido de su lugar y comenzó a quitarle la antigua venda que tenía en el muslo izquierdo.

-Yo aún veo muy profunda tu herida.- Leona al ver su herida volteó a ver a otra parte, aún salía sangre… "Que asco" pensó para después quejarse de un falso agarre de Heidern.

**Esa misma noche, Hotel Campoy/10:30 pm**

- E- Espera… ¡Clark!- Gritó Whip, mientras Clark penetró a la chica no muy delicadamente, Whip se estremeció.

- C-Clark!- Chilló al recibir las fuertes embestidas de su amante mientras Clark sólo jadeaba y abrasaba fuertemente a su amada.

Era la primara vez que se veían en ese año, 8 de enero del 2004 y ahora se habían dejado llevar por sus placer carnal, valla vida… eh inclusive disfrutaban de ello, no era la primera vez que había tenido sexo casual, pero esta vez fue porque los dos se buscaron mutuamente.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

- Che… déjalo sonar…- Dijo Clark mientras Whip se movía de su lugar para contestar la llamada. –Deja que suene- Dijo Clark con un tono de suplica, Whip sonrió por aquel comentario.

- ¿Hola?...no para nada… no estoy con Clark… ah, en una cafetería… ¿Leona?... Le preguntare a Clark- Whip se separó de su celular mientras que con una mano tapaba el transmisor del teléfono.

– ¿Que donde esta Leona? – Pregunto Whip.

– ¿Quien es?- Preguntó Clark arqueando una ceja.

- Ralf, ¿Qué le digo?-

- Pásamelo.- Dijo, Whip le dio el teléfono.

_-Hola, ¿Ralf?- Habló Clark._

_-¡Hola! Clark-saludó muy animado su amigo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó interesadamente Clark_

_-Veras, intenté comunicarme contigo pero tu celular esta apagado, luego llamé al de Leona pero decía que estaba muerto o algo así y después le llamé a Whip y mírame ahora estoy hablando contigo. – Dijo con un tono divertido mientras Clark se rio por lo que había dicho su amigo._

_-¿Y?, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Clark recargándose en la cabecera de la cama mientras Whip se acomodaba en su pecho._

_-Pues, solo quería saber como estaban y que los extraño mucho.- Dijo._

_-Hay Ralf…-Clark sonrió, enserio que ya extrañaba a su amigo, pero al cabo de unos momentos esa sonrisa desapareció. _

–_Creo que yo soy el único bien aquí…-Dijo._

_- ¿Eh?, ¡Me asustas! ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ralf gritando, Clark separó el celular de su oreja, para evitar la sordera. Whip soltó una Risa divertida._

_- Relájate hombre, Leona esta herida.- Dijo muy sereno para el gusto de Ralf._

_- ¿¡QUE, Y PORQUE NADIE ME A DICHO NADA!-Exclamó nuevamente Ralf, Clark soltó un suspiro muy largo para proseguir._

_- Tranquilo, sólo es una herida cualquiera como con las que llega de una misión, no te preocupes, esta bien…y, ¿Cuándo regresas?- Pregunto cambiando radicalmente el tema._

_- Yo creo que mañana, porque el 10 es el cumpleaños de Leona, ¡Le compre una gabán Mexicano!- Dijo animadamente.- ¡Ah! Me tengo que ir, cuidas a Leona por mi, ¡Adiós!-Entonces el típico sonido de una llamada terminada se hiso presente, Clark separo el celular de su oreja algo aturdido._

_- ¿_Penacho Mexicano?… ¿o que?…- Dijo Clark dándole el teléfono a Whip.

- Ahora… -Whip sonrió. -¿En que nos quedamos?- Clark sonrió maliciosamente mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

**2 días después**

Se había levantado muy tarde a comparación de otros días. Se dirigió al baño y lavó sus dientes, al terminar bajo en pijama para prepararse sus alimentos, soltó un bostezo y al llegar a la cocina fue recibida por una gran abrazo por parte de Whip.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Serpentinas y confetis inundaron la cara de Leona, Whip se separó de ella sonriendo y Leona observo a los presentes, su padre Heidern, su madrastra Suko*, su hermanastra menor Akari*, Clark, Kula y un desinteresado K'.

Clark se acercó con un pastel en sus manos y todos comenzaron con el ritual de la "soplada y la mordidita" claro espetó K, se sintió de algún modo feliz en aquel momento, lo años anteriores su padre la había festejado arrojándole agua con hielos y los novatos de el cuartel con la peculiar "Ley del poste" pero claro, todos salian golpeados después de eso, pero.

-Leona, ¡pide una deseo!- Exclamó su hermanastra. –Leona observo a su pequeña hermana pelirroja algo confundida.

-¿Deseo?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Si!- dijo muy animada.

– Si pides un deseo y soplas la vela, a las 12 de la noche se volverá realidad.- Dijo. Se quedo pensando una poco, no es que fuera una persona supersticiosa ni nada, pero… ¿Que era lo que deseaba? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

-Deseo…- Los presentes observaron atentamente a la chica su semblante era serio como siempre, K no dejaba de ver atentamente a la chica, una chispa se estallo en el momentáneamente, era como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo pero decidió ignorar aquello para girar su cara a otro lugar.

Al cabo de unos momentos en la cara de Leona se dibujo una sonrisa un poco forzada, valla que odiaba estar en esa situación, pero para no hacer mas largo aquel incomodo momento sopló las velas para culminar con aquel ritual. Los presentes aplaudían a la cumpleañera felicitándola, llenándola de caricias y regalos.

-_"Mi deseo… yo tengo… ¿un deseo?... ah… no lo se…"- Pensó._

-Estúpida herida, estúpido día… estúpidos deseos- Gruñía la peli azul mientras caminaba por el parque, frente a ella se coloco una lata que Leona pateó con fuerza como acto reflejo. Al momento, se arrepintió de haberla pateado ya que su herida le dolió con mil demonios que se tuvo sentar en una banca del parque soltando palabras no muy indicadas para su vocabulario.

Con sus cachetes inflados y claramente enfadada soltó un suspiro mientras se tranquilizaba y acariciaba su herida.

-_Ya son las 12 de la noche…y_- Pensó acomodándose el saco que tenía puesto intentando ignorar el frio de la noche, se quedo observando una pareja darse a lo lejos un tímido beso, desvió la mirada asqueada seguido de quitarse el lazó que sostenía su hermosa cabellera azul este, calló como una cascada, volvió a suspirar, pero de repente unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?...- Llamó una voz ronca, Leona reconoció al instante esa voz y con sus manos tomó las que cubrían sus ojos apartándolas para verificar su intuición.

"Ralf…"

Leona se giro para observar a Ralf y después de unos cuantos momentos sin previo aviso y nada Ralf dijo:

-Y creíste que te iba dejar sola en este día tan especial… ¿no es así?- La voz de Ralf era cálida y lo supo, porque salía vapor mientras hablaba.

Miró cuidadosamente a su superior, tenía que decir algo ¡lo que sea! Maldición… ella y las palabras nunca se llevaron bien, pero después de analizar la situación se sorprendió por lo que hiso.

Lo abrazó.

–Te extañe…-Dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma mientras que algo en su interior arremetía fuertemente. - Quería verte...-

-¡¿Leona?- Soltó Ralf, en su cabeza solo había niebla y no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que hacer, solo se dejo llevar haciéndole cazo a la lógica y como acto reflejo correspondió el abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños…- Ralf le susurro en el oído y con cuidado se soltó del agarre de la joven, mientras que de una bolsa saco una caja algo grande y se la entrego a la peli azul, esta lo miró confundida.

-Ábrelo, es mi regalo…-Dijo muy animado acomodándose el suéter que tenía puesto, la chica obedeció y abrió lentamente la caja, de esta, saco una especie de cobija de color negro. – ¿Que es esto?- Preguntó sacando completamente "aquello" de la caja.

-Es un Gabán. – Dijo Ralf muy emocionado mientras se lo chitaba para ponérselo a la chica.

-Es calientito y suave, espero y te guste.- Sonrió viendo divertido a la chica.

-Gracias… - dijo algo sonrojada pero no perdiendo su semblante serio, Ralf sonrió.

_**2 meses después**_

-¡Leona tranquilaste, soy yo!- Gritó el coronel corriendo desesperadamente dentro de la maleza de una selva, escuchó que unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse y como un rayo, Leona salió de estos y se lanzó contra Ralf dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse en un árbol.

-Kuhn… Leona de-detente…- Dijo Ralf aturdido por su reciente golpe. Miró a Leona atentamente: Su pelo claramente había tomado ese maldito color rojo y sus ojos eran blancos.

Salió rápido de ese lugar, sin refuerzos él no podía hacer nada contra ella, solo podía escapar de lo que podía ser su muerte segura

"¡Leona!"

"_-¿Leona, que te pasa?- El coronel observó con detenimiento a su amiga que abrazaba con fuerza su estomago._

_-El…poder…- Leona mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras intentaba recuperarse._

_-Váyanse… ¡Rápido!- Jones y su compañero Clark veían atentamente a Leona pero un grito desgarrador por parte de la joven invadieron los tímpanos de estos._

_-¿Es esto lo que buscaban esos hombres?- Exclamó Clark al ver como su amiga se partía de dolor en el suelo._

_-¡No importa, debemos detenerla!- Ralf corrió junto con Ralf para detener a la joven."_

"¡Maldición!"

Ralf seguía corriendo pero nuevamente una patada de la joven hiso que callera al suelo, mientras que la chica se acercaba de forma peligrosa y sigilosa.

-L-Leona…- Ralf se puso de pie y Leona se le lanzó sobre el, el coronel desvió el ataque de Leona y con sus dos manos inmovilizo las de esta agarrándola con fuerza de sus muñecas, Ralf la estampó contra un árbol sus miradas se cruzaron pero la chica se resistía eh intentaba soltarse de el agarre de Jones.

-¡Regrésame!- Gritó Ralf.

-¡Regrésame a Leona…Tú monstruo!- La furia comenzó a inundarlo pero…

-Ralf…ayúdame…- Ralf observó como los labios de aquel ser se movía de forma temblorosa, el coronel procesó la información, era ella… era Leona tratando de salir de su transe que tanto daño le hace, ni el mismo sabe porque lo hiso, pero solo se limito a juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

"_Leona… vuelve"_

Notó como el pelo de la chica se volvía a tornar de aquel color que tanto le caracterizaba… ese bendito azul, separó sus labios de la chica y la joven se desvaneció al suelo, al igual que Ralf.

Fin del capitulo 1

1*- Quise agregarle un toque mas hogareño y decidí crear un personaje que haga el rol de madre, así es, en este fic, Heidern se cazo con una madre soltera.

Espero y les guste el fic se aceptan Reviews y criticas constructivas :D


	2. Mentiroso

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Capitulo 2 – Mentiroso**

Entró a su habitación en penumbras sentándose en su cama, se quitó sus botas y se acostó.

Un silencio incomodarte eh irreversible inundó sus aposentos esto, le importó poco, pues su mente realmente vagaba en otra parte.

**2 horas antes. 19:45 horas – Cuartel general**

"_-¡Esto es inmoral, inconcebible!- Un fuerte golpe en el escritorio propiciado por Heidern resonó en el lugar este, reprochaba por lo que había pasado con Leona en el transcurso de la misión pasada._

_-Comandante, lo que ella necesita es tiempo y apoyo, no sacarla de la militarizada.- Dijo Ralf con voz firme y en su total seriedad frente a su superior._

_-Disculpa, ¿Qué tratas de decir? – Heidern comenzó a reírse._

_-¿Estas tratando de decir que eso es lo mejor para mi hija? , ¿Crees que la conoces lo suficiente como para venir y decirme que lo que necesita es… "tiempo"?- Ralf lo interrumpió._

_-Así es señor, la conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano y no exagero al decir que lo que usted esta haciendo es demasiado inmaduro- Dijo el Mayor Jones con una voz totalmente seria, tenía ganas de darle un fuerte golpe a su superior, su sangre hervía en ira. _

_Esta discusión en general se había vuelto una pelea entre discípulo y comandante._

_-¡Yo se muy bien que es lo que le conviene a mi hija! – Exclamó Heidern, en ese mismo momento Ralf lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del general haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre su silla, instantáneamente Ralf se lanzó sobre el mayor cayendo sobre el seguido de lanzarle golpes continuos. _

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió._

_-Gene… AAAH! ¿Qué ocurre? – Exclamó Clark entrando desesperadamente al despacho del mayor, agarrando fuertemente a Ralf para separarlo de Heidern._

_-¿Como te atreves a retar a tu superior? – Dijo incorporándose Heidern mientras se limpiada el hilo de sangre que tenía sobre sus arrugados labios._

_-¡¿Y como se atreve usted ah hacerle esto a Leona sin siquiera consultárselo? , dígame, ¡¿Ella lo sabe ya?!- Dijo forcejándose para salir de el fuerte agarre de su compañero, un silencio incomodo inundo a los presentes._

_-¡Contésteme, ¿lo sabe o no?- Exclamó de nuevo Ralf._

_"No…"_

Soltó un gran suspiro saliendo de sus vagos pensamientos, légano en su mente, volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared lateral.

**"8:58 pm"**

Se levantó de golpe poniéndose de nueva cuenta sus botas.

-No…- Soltó sin mas.

En otra parte, cierta chica de pelos alocados claramente no dormía en tranquilidad, se movía de un lado a otro y había comenzado a sudar a chorros, su faceta era claramente de desesperación. Desde su primer descontrol de sangre había comenzado a tener unas pesadillas que eran muy latentes en su mente privándola del sueño, aunque ya le daba igual.

Era cierto que luego de su primer descontrol de sangre había tenido que tomar fármacos para conciliar el sueño, pero con el tiempo simplemente se acostumbró a ello.

La ira comenzó a inundarla provocando que se levantara de un tirón, así dándole fin a su "dulce" sueño. Respirando de forma agitada, salió de su cama rumbo a la ventana de su pieza sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

-Extraño… eso, ya lo había soñado…-Soltó en un susurro intranquilo. Una briza helada acarició la cara de la joven.

El frío logro que su hipo dermis realizara la erección puesto que solo portaba con un short negro y su habitual top rojo, se quedó observando la hermosa luna menguante, su largo cabello azul brillaba enteramente y su miraba fija y tranquila le daba un aspecto realmente encantador.

Era una pena, claro, tanta belleza, sabiduría, inteligencia y tranquilidad desperdiciada, sin nade quien alabase y pasase con ella esa "maravillosa "vida.

Todo lo bueno se acaba, "El descontrol de sangre", una vez así… no parará.

"Lo sabía", la tranquilidad pasó a un descontrol de sentimientos.

Furiosa, se levantó de su lugar maldiciendo todo en su alrededor, cerró la ventana demasiado fuerte, corriendo las cortinas de igual manera, se tiró en la cama.

Luego de unos cuantos momentos tratando de tranquilizarse comenzó a sentir los brazos de Morfeo abrasarla, llamándola a adentrarse en sus sueños, pero para su desgracia un golpecito en su ventana llamo su atención, se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose cautelosamente hacia esta, se mantuvo frente a ella unos momentos y de nueva cuenta ese sonido se volvió a hacer presente. Curiosa, corrió las cortinas para ver a Ralf en la calle que estaba frente a su casa este, le hizo señal de que bajara.

Leona abrió la ventana y se lanzó al suelo para encaminarse rumbo a Ralf.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó abrasando su estomago por el frio, Ralf sonrió malicioso.

-Solo…-Ralf caminó hacia ella quitándose el abrigo que tenía puesto pasándolo por los hombros de la joven militar diciendo. – Quería hablar contigo…-

-… - Leona no dijo nada, tan simple como voltear a ver a otra parte le hizo reaccionar, Ralf la giró hacia la banqueta más cercana, ambos se sentaron en esta y Leona volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ralf la miro con detenimiento y suspiró cansado.

-Es de mi pesar…-Ralf desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario de la chica. – Es de mi pesar informarte que apartar de mañana dejaras de ser servidora de el cuartel general, así como del Ikari Team por igual…- el faro que iluminaba la calle parpadeo un par de veces.

-Lo siento…-Una corriente de viento pasó con gran fuerza en el lugar arrastrando los centenares de hojas del suelo. Ralf se volitó a ver a la chica la cual lo veía con sus ojos abiertos en par, sus miradas chocaron.

Leona se paró de su lugar rumbó a su casa, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ralf quien permanecía aún sentado aun no sabia como reaccionar, sabia… sabia que si Leona atravesaba esa puerta no volvería a verla de nuevo, o al menos eso creía, a pesar de que esa idea fuese errónea el hecho de pensarlo lo aterraba… él… él quería estar todo el tiempo con ella.

Sin pensarlo, de levantó de golpe y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él abrazando de lleno a la joven.

-¡Suéltame!-Reprochó la joven empujando a Ralf por el pecho, empujaba y empujaba tratando de salir de aquel agarre pero le fue inútil.

-¡No!-El coronel la atrajo a él aún más, Leona se resistía empujando cada ves mas fuerte.

-¡Suéltame, Ralf!-Ella lo seguía empujando.

-No te voy a dejar…- Ralf se aferraba cada vez mas a ella, dejando a la chica incapaz de poder salir de aquel gesto, poco a poco Leona dejó de empujarlo y a regañadientes recibió el abrazó de Jones. Ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su superior maldiciendo en lo bajo.

-¿Por qué?… ¡¿Por qué?!- Exclamó enterrando aún más su cabeza en el pecho de Ralf.

Inevitable, claro esta.

Era inevitable aquello y él no podía hacer nada, de verdad que se sentía tan impotente, tan insignificante… tan poco hombre ¿Y todo para que?, ¡Dios! si es que existe uno… este dios realmente lo odiaba. Solo podía abrazar el delgado cuerpo de su compañera, "patético", si… él era un completo patético.

-Lo siento tanto…-

**Un mes después.**

-¡Leona, linda ya es hora de irte!- Gritó su madrastra desde la cocina sirviéndole la comida a su hermana pequeña que sonrió al recibir su plató de comida en la mesa.

El sonido de la alfombra sonó cuando Leona bajaba por las escaleras.

-El almuerzo esta en la barra, te veo en 2 horas ¿esta bien?- Suko observó a la chica desde la cocina que tomaba el almuerzo y asentía de forma consecutiva.

Suko era encargada de una establecimiento de manicure y pedicura, cuando Leona dejo de ser militar se encargo de ayudar a su madre en ese establecimiento.

Y lo odiaba.

-Adios. – Leona pasó por un lado de la niña pasando una mano por la cabeza de la pequeña despeinándola una poco, después de eso caminó hacía la puerta dejando un sonido… que infinitamente, dolía mas que mil punzadas en su pecho.

_-Heidern está loco si piensa que voy a desperdiciar mi vida en esta casa… no pienso quedarme un momento mas…-_

**2 meses después. Junio 14 8:25 horas.**

-¿Me harías el favor de lavarte los pies? – Soltó la chica pasando a un lado de su compañero de habitación de hace 2 meses "Kaname Yuu".

- Cálmate, ¿ya te vas a trabajar?- Preguntó el albino sentándose en el sofá de la gran sala. Él al igual que Leona, habían rentado aquel departamento, algo grande para dos personas.

Era cierto que su compañero de Casa-habitación no era el mejor de todos pero ¡Demonios! los dos ganaban los suficiente como para mantenerse con el estomago lleno. Así que no tenia porque quejarse.

- Si... – Respondió atando su largo pelo en una coleta. – En vez de estar hay echándote, ¿porque no haces algo productivo y te lavas los pies?- Lo miró acusadoramente desde su lugar a lo que sólo el joven le respondió.

- Es mi día LIBRE además…oírte quejándote de algo es bueno para mi…- Leona lo miró confundida.

- Eso quiere decir que ya me tienes confianza, ¿lo captas?- Subió sus pies hacia el sofá en señal de victoria. A lo que la chica sólo se limitó a mirar asqueada al joven y retirarse de la sala.

-¡Te espero para cenar!- Exclamó Yuu desde su lugar, mientras que la puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

-"_Voy tarde para el trabajo, maldición…"- Pensó._

Bajó rápido las escaleras del condominio para llegar al jardín principal.

-Ara, Leona ¿vas para el trabajo?- Preguntó una señora de pelo largo y negro de rasgos extranjeros. Sostenía en sus viejas manos una escoba en sus manos.

-¡Casera, si… voy tarde!- Gritó mientras corría hacía una moto negra que estaba estacionada a una lado de unas bicicletas. En realidad, Leona nunca se tomo la molesta de saber cual era el nombre de aquella señora, solo la llamaba Casera porque era la encargada de aquel lugar, eso es todo.

-¡Que te valla bien! – Gritó la señora para seguir en sus tareas diarias, Leona ignoró eso por completo sacando las llaves de su pantalón de mezclilla y arrancaba la moto a fondo saliendo disparada.

_**Cuartel General**_

-Y de Leona… ¿Nada?... ¿ni una llamada?- Preguntó una angustiada Whip a Clark.

-No… nada…- Soltó apretando con fuerza sus puños. – Simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro…- Habló de forma quebrada.

– ¿Y Ralf?- Volvió a preguntar. Clark solo negó con su cabeza.

-Ya veo…-

**Con Leona**

-¡Mujeres hacia allá!- Indicó Leona con su dedo índice hacia la cancha de fútbol, seguido de que un grupo de por lo menos 15 estudiantes de secundaria obedecieron su mandato claro, desganadamente.

-Sensei, ¿No puede darnos 5 minutos de descanso?- Rezongo una chica.

"_-Ne' Heidern… ¿No puedes por lo menos darle 5 minutos de descanso?-_

_-¡De ninguna manera, ella es la sucesora de la familia Heidern, no necesita eso!-_

_-¿Está seguro? la veo muy pálida y cansada…-_

_-¡No importa!-"_

¿Sensei?...- Llamo una alumna a lo que Leona simplemente salió de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien… vallan a tomar agua o algo…- Leona se retiró de el lugar sentándose bajo el árbol más cercano.

-Ne' ¿Qué le pasó?-Preguntó una chica.

-No lo se… ¡Pero se ve tan genial!- Gritó una chica.

Permaneció así unos cuantos momentos.

"_Antes tu estabas sola… pero ahora me tienes a mi…"_

"_Eres mi mejor amiga"_

"_¡Leona!, ¿Comemos juntos?"_

"_Yo siempre estaré hay para ti"_

Salió de sus pensamientos sacando el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo de su short verde. Sin noción buscó en su lista de contactos.

**Comandante**

Colocó el móvil en su oreja derecha esperando a que contestara.

**44961144027 no puede contestar tu llamada intenta mas tarde…**

Molesta, se paró de su lugar tirando el celular al suelo seguido de golpear con fuerza el árbol que tenía frente a ella. Los murmureos de las chicas se colocaron en sus tímpanos.

"_Mentiroso"_

Fin del Capitulo 2

¿Y, como va?, espero que bien porque me estoy partiendo el cerebro contra la pared.


	3. Leona

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Capitulo 3 – Leona**

Yuu desde la sala checaba la correspondencia del mes.

-¿Eh, una multa?...- Abrió el sobre curioso y con una risa juguetona caminó hacia la habitación de Leona recargándose en la pared leyendo en voz alta:

"_Escuela secundaria General_

_"Centro noº 45"_

_Nos es de nuestro desagrado informarle que el incidente de las aéreas verdes y los 3 arboles, les costaran una gran suma de dinero por lo que se lo descontará de su sueldo actual haciendo servicio al instituto durante las siguientes 4 semanas SIN sueldo._

_Lamentamos las molestias._

_Atte. Director General Claus Von"_

-¿Y, que pasó?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos observando como la puerta de la chica se habría sigilosamente.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Que te paso? ¡Estas en los huesos! – Exclamó al ver a la joven en el marco de la puerta con unas notables ojeras y más delgada a comparación de siempre.

-No eh dormido nada… y no eh tenido tiempo ni siquiera de comer. –Respondió con su total desgano saliendo de su habitación. En ese momento Yuu sacó su teléfono celular marcando un número.

-¡Junn! Necesito que me hagas un favor… ¡a gracias!, la verdad es que necesito que me cubras, ¿puedes?... aja… ¡Gracias amigo te debo una!, nos vemos, Adiós.- Colgó el teléfono metiéndolo en su bolsa de su pantalón, se acercó a Leona y le tomo entre sus brazos llevándola hacia la cocina.

- Valla que si estas mal, esta vez no me as pegado…- Comentó el chico tratando de animar un poco el ambiente pero Leona simplemente ignoro aquel comentario.

Yuu la sentó en una silla del comedor, esta lo miró curiosa y al cabo de unos cuantos momentos tenía un gran banquete en la mesa.

-¿Que esperas?, Come que se va enfriar…- Leona comenzó a comer en silencio.

-No voy a preguntarte el motivo por el cual estas así… pero si se trata de dinero, yo te lo puedo prestar.-Dijo observando como poco a poco Leona dejaba de comer.

-¡¿Estas loco?- El chico se le quedo viendo atento y le sonrió.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que vivía antes, pagaré esa cuenta y todo seguirá como antes…- Leona siguió comiendo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…- Leona separó el plato que tenia en su cara y lo observo confundida con su singular semblante frío.

-¿Eh, de que hablas?- Preguntó.

-Te recuperas muy pronto y eres muy fuerte.-Dijo y esta sólo lo ignoró.

-Mira que cortar 3 arboles…-Leona comenzó a ahogarse en ese momento. Comenzó a toser a lo que sólo su acompañante la vio unos cuantos momentos y comenzó a reírse.

"_Idiota…"_

Se dirigía hacía su motocicleta a paso lento, ella había conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería como mesera hace unos momentos gracias a ese "Idiota". Caminando y divagando en su mente, recordaba la ayuda que Yuu le había brindado momentos atrás, se había portado demasiado bien con ella y la hacia sentirse un poco culpable, pues no había sido una buena persona con aquel albino.

Le había cocinado, eh inclusive había descansado lo suficiente para el trabajo de hoy, sonrió quedadamente, seco, como de costumbre, salió de sus pensamientos acelerando el paso ignorando a los depravados sexuales de las calles que comenzaban a decirles cosas como: "Estas bien buena" o "Reina, ¿te acompaño?".

Odiaba a ese tipo de gente, si aún fuese una militar hubiera regresado y les hubiera dado una paliza como era debido…Pero.

-Oye, oye…-Un hombre alto y musculoso bronceado se interpuso en su camino, ella se le quedó viendo asqueada.

-Linda gatita, ¿puedo acompañarte?- Preguntó con su voz ronca y gruesa mientras que ella sólo se limitó a pasarlo de lado como si nada siguiendo su camino.

-¡Oye!- El hombre se giró tomándola de la cintura no muy delicadamente eh, instantáneamente Leona le propició un fuerte golpe en la cara con su codo y después remató golpeando con su rodilla derecha el estómago del hombre.

Una multitud de gente se quedó observando lo ocurrido impresionados.

-Ne' ¿esa no es Leona? –Preguntó un joven.

-¡Es verdad!- Afirmó otro chico y en menos de 10 segundos, Leona tenía frente a ella a gente pidiéndole autógrafos saludos o algo por el estilo, odiaba cuando pasaba eso, no era la primera vez que salía a la calle y alguien asía ese estúpido comentario de "esa no es leona" y lo peor, odiaba los lugares concurridos. Intentó salir de entre la multitud ignorando las preguntas que le hacían y en unos momentos ya tenía a camarógrafos en su camino. Sintió como alguien la jalaba de su saco.

-Ne' señorita Leona.- Llamó una voz infantil chillona, Leona se volteó a ver a una pequeña niña y enseguida se agacho delicadamente. Si había algo que le gustara a Leona eran los niños.

-Mande-Leona se le quedó viendo, esa niña le resultaba familiar, se parecía bastante a su pequeña hermanastra Akari, y sonrió.

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?- Sonrió muy animada la niña dándole un pequeño cuaderno con un lápiz, ambos de color rosa, Leona sonrió de manera sincera y le asintió.

-Ne' tengo un gatito que tiene tus ojos. – Decía la niña viendo muy animada a Leona que comenzaba a autografiar el pequeño eh impoluto cuaderno.

-¿Enserio? , Yo tenía un gato que se llamaba Koro y estaba muy gordo- Comentó Leona entregándole el cuaderno a la niña parándose de su lugar despidiéndose de ella.

Y enseguida se paró, las preguntas comenzaron de nuevo pero ahora había personas que tomaban fotos con flash y eso comenzó a sacarla de quicio. Siguió caminando ignorando la multitud y en un intentó desesperado de salí comenzó a empujar gente a lo torpe eh inclusive tomaba las cámaras desenfocándolas de su lugar. Llegó al fin a su querida moto a la que Yuu apodo "Tari" vete a saber "porque" arrancó a fondo en un intentó desesperado de sentir por lo menos algo de "aire". Mientras que, por otro lado en una tienda departamental observaba lo ocurrido una persona muy similar a la joven y, al ver como la joven arrancaba la moto soltó un suspiro embarazoso y después sonrió entre sí.

Llegó por fin a casa azotando la puerta de mala gana quitándose su saco y sus zapatos.

-¡Bienvenida!- Llamó desde la sala Yuu observando como la chica aventaba su saco a la mesilla central y entraba a la cocina. El chico soltó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ya no hay Agua?- Preguntó Leona saliendo de la cocina con una soda en sus manos.

-Ñopo- Negó encendiendo la televisión con el control remoto y de repente el televisor se apagó, Yuu volteó a ver a Leona. Ella tomaba de su soda y meneaba el cable de conexión con su otra mano es forma de círculos.

-¡Dame eso!- Yuu se lanzó sobre Leona quitándole el cable de conexión y volvió a encender el televisor. Pero ahora Leona se puso frente al televisor observándolo detenidamente, Yuu la miró enfadado y en señal de paz apagó el televisor.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el chico, Leona lo miró. Deslizó su mano asta la mesa central dejando su soda en ella, caminó a un lado de Yuu y se sentó con delicadeza a un lado de él subiendo sus piernas.

-Solo…-Leona lo miró detenidamente abrasando sus piernas desviando la mirada.

–Quería darte las Gracias, por ser tan paciente conmigo…y apoyarme, D-de verdad…-Leona comenzó a tartamudear, ella nunca había sido buena para decir lo que sentía o compensar algo y por supuesto que nunca lo sería.

-De verdad que me has ayudado mucho y quiero compensarlo.- Terminó lo que había dicho algo roja y, al no tener respuesta de el otro volteó a verlo impaciente. Lo que se topó fue con un albino dormido.

-Hijo de...-Soltó observando enojada a el albino, se paró de su lugar y agarró su soda de mala gana. observó como Yuu se quejaba entre sueños, esto… era como un deja-vu…

"_-Soltó quería darte las gracias por… lo de hoy realmente yo necesitaba ayuda, y tu me ayudaste... quiero darte las gracias…-Sentada aun lado de el comandante volteaba a ver el enorme cielo estrellado, una hermosa noche a pesar de estar en la sede… pero. De repente sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro izquierdo, volteó a ver y observó a el coronel dormido, maldijo en lo bajo."_

Salió de sus pensamientos y sin noción sacó su teléfono celular.

"Le llamo o…. solo…." El simple hecho de poder hablar con Ralf le resultaba realimente alegrante y sin remedio, presionó el botón de llamar y colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

**4961144027 no puede contestar tu número, inténtalo mas tarde.**

Colgó el teléfono y lentamente llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos, cansada y confundida salió de su departamento, en el transcurso de su caminata, decidió ir a comprar algo de leche para la cena y para el desayuno.

"Así esta bien…no importa"

-Ufff… ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?...- Detuvo su marchar de golpe y empezó a correr hasta la tienda mas cercana, encontrándose hay, tomó una canastilla y comenzó a tomar cosas como Papas procesadas, sodas, galletas, chocolates, el típico "Helado" e infinidades de cosas que normalmente no comería, camino hacia el cajero, pagó su compra y saló de el lugar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así, llegó tranquila a un mirador y contempló la gran ciudad, no era el mirador mas alto, pero eso…eso le daba igual. Se sentó en el suelo soltando un gran suspiro y al cabo de unos cuantos momentos Leona comía quiero decir…"Devoraba "su compra anterior, había acabado con todas las papas y las galletes y ahora se atascaba con una soda.

-Oye, oye, no tan rápido que te puedes ahogar.- Habló una voz ronca y fría que provenía de unos arboles de cerezo, la chica reconoció aquella voz de inmediato. Le importó poco y se recargó en la barda del mirador.

-¿Qué quieres...Yagami?- Preguntó la chica observando como el pelirrojo salía de entre las penumbras de los arboles y se colocaba frente a ella.

-¿Tan sola a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó acercándose aún mas a la chica a lo que Leona simplemente lo apartó de ella con un empujón.

-Sigues siendo demasiado ruda…-Dijo Iori colocándose a un lado de la chica recargándose de igual manera que ella, se mantuvieron así una par de momentos así…sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

-¿Que tan mala suena la idea de que salgamos juntos esta noche?-Preguntó tomando una lata de soda de la bolsa de plástico de Leona.

-Muy mala…de verdad…-Respondió la chica observando al joven de mala gana.

-¿Enserio…? Uh… es una pena- Soltó el joven en un suspiro.

El viento sopló con fuerza, Leona permanecía viendo la ciudad con su conocida mirada fría y centrada, en cambio el joven Iori observaba el cielo denso… sin estrellas.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- Preguntó Iori con su misma postura, en cambio la peli azul lo volteó a ver algo aturdida por esa pregunta.

-Si, ¿pero a que viene esa pregunta?- Contestó.

-¿Qué a que viene?... ¡Ha!-Iori soltó una risa divertida a lo que Leona no lo tomó para nada bien.

-No me engañas leona… Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… esa misma noche tú y yo-

-¡Cállate!-Leona lo interrumpió de golpe y Iori la miró confundido, la chica ocultaba su cara por su largo fleco.

-Eso sólo fue… fue…- Mierda, sabia que todo iba mal cuando no sabe que decir.

-¿Qué?... ¿Un faje?-Iori contestó con un tono vacilón, Leona se quedo callada.

-No fué solo esa noche... fueron muchas noches...-Dijo, la chica volteó furiosa.

-¡Me importa poco lo que pasó, solo quiero que desaparezca y ya como si nada hubiera pasado, sabes bien la razón por la cual lo hice y seguí a delante ¿pero tu que, eh? Tu te quedaste en esa maldita fantasía sexual hacia mi y por lo visto aún no lo superas, por dios, deja de actuar como un niño, eso solo paso porque tuvo que pasar, me importa poco lo que pienses, no me interesa! – Exclamó yéndose de aquel lugar.

-¡Eh, mira quien viene a hablar de que deje las cosas en el pasado. Ni siquiera has superado la tragedia de tu familia ¿Y me dices a mi que siga adelante?, con quien crees que estas tratando ¿Eh leona?-Iori arremató con lo que mas le dolía a Leona, esta paró su andar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Iori, estando frente a el simplemente le propició un fuerte bofetada.

-¡Eres un maldito!- Sin remedio las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentía indefensa, sin salida. Su delgado cuerpo tembloroso no ocultaba resistencia alguna. Iori se incorporó del reciente golpe de la ex militar.

-Pero leona…- Comenzó a hablar tomando una mano de la peli-azul. - Puedes odiarme y pegarme todo lo que quiera, pero - Hizo una pausa. La tomó por la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-A pesar de todo, yo te quiero…-Leona abrió sus ojos en par y Iori sólo se limitó a abrazarla con delicadeza.

Leona se quedo así, incrédula. No tenía las agallas para negar lo que había vivido con el pelirrojo. Y jamás las tendría porque aunque lo quisiese o no, lo que había vivido con el fue en su momento... Algo hermoso.

Iori con sus manos ágiles se separó de la joven y la besó profundamente. Leona frunció el ceño, Iori... él aún tenía ese sabor en su boca. El sabor a tabaco...

Se separó de él de un tirón y salió corriendo dejando a tras, a un confundido pelirrojo que observaba como la chica desaparecía entre las penumbras.

**2 horas antes – Centro de la ciudad.**

-Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a esta chica?- Whip le mostró a un hombre una foto de Leona mientras que sin interés el señor a paso rápido, negó con la cabeza.

-Sí la ve por favor llame a este numero-Whip le dio una tarjeta con el numeró de la sede militar, el hombre la aceptó y Whip sonrió tomando su caminó para unirse con sus amigos Ralf y Clark.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió preguntarle a ese señor?- Preguntó un arto Ralf.

-¿Que quieres, que le pregunte a esos vándalos de ese callejón?- Whip señaló sarcástica a un callejón, Ralf volteó cansado a ver como un grupo de hombres rodeaban a un hombre alto y fornido que se tocaba con fuerza el estómago, Ralf abrió los ojos en par.

-Buena idea-Ralf sonrió malicioso tomando paso hacía la pandilla.

-¡Espera!- Clark lo tomó de la chamarra y lo atrajo a él.

-¡Que crees que haces! – Exclamó Clark a lo que sólo Ralf se limitó a verlo divertido.

-Relax hombre, voy a preguntarles-

-¡Ni hablar!- Interrumpió Whip

-¡No seas racista! Whip, mira- Ralf se comenzó a quitar su chamarra entregándosela a la chica dejándolo con sólo con camisa negra- Déjame esto a mi, yo se como tratar con esta gente.

-Yo te acompaño.- Dijo Clark siguiendo al coronel que caminaba de una forma algo rara, Whip soltó un suspiro divertido y observó atenta a sus mayores.

-Disculpen.- Clark llamó la atención de toda la pandilla en general y todos los voltearon a ver, por un momento Clark se sintió intimidado.

-Han visto a una chica alta, bonita-Clark decía infinidades de cosas que hartaron a Ralf, así que lo tapó de la boca.

-Una chica de piernas largas, delgada, pelo azul y ojos azules amenazantes ¿la han visto?-Pregunto Ralf mirando a todos los presentes, Clark lo miró irritado.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué esa no fue la que te metió el putazo?- Dijo un chico que permanecía sentado en el suelo que al decir su comentario se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ah es cierto!- Contestó otro chico mientras que un hombre alto y musculoso se paro de su lugar.

-Me decepcionas Mene, mira que perder con una mujer- comentó otro joven.

-¡Cállate!- Clark y Ralf miraban confundidos a todos los presentes.

-Es esta chica- Clark se encamino a el más grande y le mostró la foto de la joven, señaló a la chica peli azul que, en la foto. Permanecía observando el cielo, para Ralf, la foto mas "decente" de la joven peli azul, pues en otras fotos su fleco no la dejaba ver claramente o algunas en las que se cubría la cara con su mano. El más grande asintio con la cabeza.

-¿Y sabes a donde se fue?- Pregunto el peli güero.

-Pues cuando le patearon el trasero a Mene la empezaron a rodear muchas personas y sólo vimos que camino, se subió a una moto y se fue.- Dijo un joven que se encaminaba hacía los Ikari.

-¿Hacía que dirección?-Preguntó Ralf de forma amenazante, el chico lo miró unos momentos y simplemente señaló la carretera norte y enseguida Ralf se retiro hacía esa dirección dejando a Clark atrás.

"¡Leona!"

Yuu permanecía dormido en la sala pero se despertó al escuchar como la puerta principal se cerraba con furia.

Modorro se dio una bofetada antes de ver como Leona se acercaba el y se echaba sobre el en un abrazo. -¿EH? ¡Que haces!- Sobresaltado, el albino sintió como Leona sollozaba y se aferraba a su pecho tomándolo de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa…estas bien que, te hicieron?!- El chico sintió como la chica comenzaba a apartarse de él cubriendo su cara con sus dos manos y se hincaba en el piso, Yuu se agacho y la tomo de los hombros.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó delicadamente, la chica sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya… tranquila, No pasa nada.-Él llevó su mano hacía la cabeza de Leona en un intento desesperado por que la chica dejase de llorar. Leona poco a poco se descubrió el rostro

Con sus ojos alójenos miró al joven que de igual manera.

En ningún momento lo dudó, al ver a Leona de esa manera surgió la necesidad de protegerla, ¡A esa chica! Que aparentaba ser un muro de hielo, duro e impenetrable, ahora esa el ser mas lindo, insípido eh inocente que nunca jamás había visto en su vida.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como las demás?- Diamantes salados como el mar salían sin cesar por los ojos de la chica que reprochaba el hecho de su maldita existencia, él la atraía a el poco a poco, pero ella no quería… ¡No quería sentir ese maldito sentimiento nunca mas!, resistiéndose se levando de golpe y se encerró en su pieza.

_¡LEONA!_

Musitó el nombre de la mujer que había estado buscando desde ya hace más de 2 meses, su corazón arremetía fuertemente por la agitación pero sus recuerdos ¡Su mente! Jamás harían que parara su andar, no descansaría hasta verla en sus brazos, en su corazón

-¡Leona!-

Recargado en la puerta de la joven el albino la llamaba sin para.

_Lo único que quiero es que todo sea como antes…_

_Fin del capitulo 3_


	4. Perdida

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Capitulo 4 – Perdida…**

Parecía tremendamente feliz, o eso… creía

-Así que mañana se irán al concurso KOF, ¡Bien!- Exclamo la peli azul dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga. Whip en cambio, la veía atentamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó su amiga Whip observando como tomaba unos cuantos tragos en el casual bar "The orgasm".

-Pendeja…- soltó en fa. – Así me siento…- suspiró.

-Leona… - Whip miraba extrañada y a la vez avergonzada a la ex militar, ¡A ella! a la chica que le tubo miedo, la chica que la acuño como una amiga, a ella, la militar numero uno de el mundo para ella.

-¿Qué a pasado?... por favor, cuéntame- La castaña se acercó con una silla hacia Leona y en señal de aprecio comenzó a acariciar la suave y fría espalda de la mayor. Leona la miró un poco y soltó un bufido divertido, tomó de su bebida.

-¿Me das la botella por favor?- Ordeno Leona al cantinero.

-Me fui de mi casa, conseguí trabajo y renté un departamento junto a un tipo llamado Yu… Yu Kaname – El mesero llego con la botella y se la entregó a la chica y a Leona, casi se le iluminaban los ojos por tener una dosis mas fuerte para olvidar sus penas y temores, antes de seguir con las charla, se sirvió su preciado Vodka en una fina copa de marfil.

-Ganaba mucho dinero… claro, era profesora…profesora de Educación Física, pero un día se me ocurrió llamarle a Ralf de pura casualidad, pero no contesto… nunca contesto, ¡jamás contesto!- La ex militar golpeó con fuerza la mesa espantando un poco a Whip.

-Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que todo eso, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos era una completa idiotez…- tomó de un solo trago su copa con vodka.

-Y luego…-suspiró- Llega aquel que se llevó mi virginidad a pedirme que salga con el, lo rechacé… el me dio un trago de mi propia medicina. –Whip observaba atentamente cada acción y reacción desesperada que venía de su queridísima amiga.

- Me recordó… ¡Lo jodida que es mi vida!- Leona miró a Whip con sus ojos repletos en llanto, Whip le sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida y hermosa esas de las que solo ella sabia dedicar esas que hacían sentir que todo estaba bien, colocó un par de billetes en la mesilla y sacó a Leona de ese lugar.

-Admítelo Whip, mi vida sin ser militar es una completa mierda… es decir ¡mírame! estoy ebria y débil…me siento completamente inservible - Era cierto…pero era inevitable.

Leona era una mujer…

Una mujer que se enamoraba, una mujer que sentía, una mujer delicada, que entristecía, que lloraba, que reía y sentía. Una mujer, normal.

Para su desagrado Whip, tenia que llevar a leona a cada callejón a volver el estomago, una tarea no muy sencilla para la persona designada.

-¿A dónde vamos?...- dijo Leona en un tono asqueado conforme caminaba.

-A tu casa.- Respondió.

-¿A mi casa? – Leona miro a Whip con cara de poco amigos - ¿Cuál?...

-Iremos a la casa de tu padre…- Leona al escuchar esto se soltó del agarre de la joven.

-Ni como me vez voy a volver a ese lugar, ¿estas loca?...- Momentáneos mareos la invadieron lo que hizo que corriera detrás de una banca a volver al estomago.

-¡Linda!, se ve que no retienes el alcohol…- Habló una voz detrás de Whip, esta se giro un poco.

-Yagami…- hablo Whip impresionada. -"¿Pero… cuando llego?"- Pensó.

-¡Cállate!, desde que salimos del Bar no haces más que seguirnos, ¿Qué quieres?- Musito Leona desde la banca asomando su cara de un extremo.

-Tú, nadie debe saber donde esta leona – Comento el pelirrojo, dedicándole una mirada fría y sanguinaria a Whip. Perpleja, Whip no lo tomo para bien.

-¡¿Pero que dices? ¡Idiota!, solo mírala!- Whip señalo a Leona que se levantaba de su lugar tambaleándose. Mientras que los otros dos proseguían con su riña, Leona simplemente les miro con cara de pocos amigos y algo enojada ¿Mirarme que?, ¿Estaba mal ponerse ebria?, ¡Por dios! Ella no era ninguna niña y sabía lo que hacia, ¡¿Qué tenia de malo?! , de echo… ¡Que carajos les importaba! era su vida, no la de ellos.

Leona se levanto de su lugar observando como Whip y Iori discutían por su situación, ella simplemente ignoro todo y como su don era escabullirse los otros dos no notaron su ausencia, caminaba a paso lento y se abrasaba a ella misma por los vientos fríos que la hacían sentirse aún mas mal por su repentina borrachera, su cabeza le daba vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas, su vista le fallaba al igual que el equilibrio.

No paso mucho desde que comenzó a seguirla, un gato negro de ojos azules celeste, como ella… hermoso en todos los aspectos en lenguaje verbal y no verbal.

"_Hermoso… pero misterioso"_

-¿Qué le paso a tu oreja?- pregunto la peli azul sentada en la rama de un GRAN árbol mientras acariciaba la herida de su nuevo amigo que no paraba de seguirla, por otro lado Whip y Iori permanecían gritándole desde el suelo.

-¡Leona, baja de ahí!- Grito Whip procupada.

-¿Como carajos se subió hay?- Soltó un malhumorado Iori.

- ¡Leona, linda baja de una vez, puedes caerte! – volvió a hablar imaginándose lo peor.

-¡Baja de una vez, tengo un regalo!- Grito Iori y como acto reflejo Leona le miro con una cara amenazante. "Si, claro… como si fuera a hacerte caso" pensó fastidiada

Iori estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y Whip simplemente inhalaba Paz y exhalaba estrés. Tomó su teléfono celular y marco a su general, Ralf Jones. Oh genial Whip, ¿Por qué no lo habías pensado antes? Eres un genio, enserio deberían premiarte por tu inteligencia… maldito sarcasmo.

-¡Vamos baja!- Grito nuevamente Iori.

-¡Mejore cállate ¿Si?- Exclamo desde lo alto. - ¡Además, ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? , ¡Lárgate y déjame en Paz!- Grito.

-¿Qué me largue?, muy bien esto es el colmo…- Iori dio un gran salto llegando a una rama. - ¡Ya veras! – Volvió a dar otro salto pero aún no llegaba a la rama de Leona, esta lo miraba aburrida, se levanto de su lugar cargando al gato y se dejo caer a el piso, Iori observo atento, aquel acto.

Pues el cuerpo delgado y bien formado de la joven lo hipnotizo, sus ojos cerrados, serena… al igual que el dulce aroma de su cabello suelto que se movía suave pero a la vez agresivo, descendía como una cascada azulada y larga, fué como aquella vez… el día en el que se conocieron.

_-Flash back-_

"_El pelirrojo caminaba sin rumbo dentro de el parque, faltaban aproximadamente 4 horas para el gran evento, así que decidió dar un paseo y relajarse un poco de su maldita obsesión por Kyo, ¡Que rabia le daba de solo verlo!, salió de sus pensamientos por el repentino calor corporal que sintió, se dejo caer en la sombra de un árbol y cerro los ojos intentando relajarse un poco. _

_-Que fastidio…- Suspiró._

_Comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, pero inmediatamente los rayos que se filtraban por el árbol lo segaron un poco, cuando se recuperó, fue hay cuando la vio… _

_Ahí, sentada en la primara rama de aquel árbol, hermosa y delicada… sus ojos, su boca, su rostro, se pelo…entonces sus miradas chocaron. _

_Una fuerte ventisca azoto, se cubrió los ojos un momento mientras la ventosa pasaba, cuando termino, dirigió su mirada a aquella rama pero ella, ya no estaba… la busco por el entorno y la volvió a ver. Caminaba lentamente hacia el equipo Ikari, se levanto de su lugar para verla mejor y claro… hermosa en todos los aspectos… se quedo embobado un gran periodo de tiempo._

_-Ese tipo no para de mirarme…- Dijo Leona algo molesta sacando a sus compañeros de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Que?, ¿Quien?- Ralf dirigió su mirada a donde miraba Leona, observo a varias personas, pero resaltaba de entre las demás el malvado Iori Yagami._

_-¿Yagami? – Pregunto Clark_

_-Si te molesta vámonos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y Leona solo negó sentándose en el pasto._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Leona observaba a Yagami desde el pliso, este, salió de su pensamiento algo abrumado y se lanzó al suelo, la joven desvió la vista dejando al gato en el suelo, Whip le sonrió ampliamente a la joven.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?- Pregunto Leona no muy contenta, conocía a Whip y savia que algo tramaba con esa empalagarte sonrisa, la miro de pies a cabeza y entonces Whip tomo a Iori prácticamente de las greñas y se lo llevo muy lejos. Leona se quedo perpleja, caminó hacia donde los otros se fueron pero alguien la tomó de su mano…

_Fin del Capitulo 4_


	5. Solo fue Sexo

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Capitulo 5 – Solo fue… Sexo**

Leona se quedo perpleja, caminó hacia donde los otros se fueron pero alguien la tomó de su mano. Confusa, se giro para ver a un agitado Ralf, sus ojos abrieron en par sorprendida, entonces noto que Jones la atrajo a él en un abrazo.

-T- Te encontré… - La voz de Ralf se poso en sus tímpanos, sonaba agitado… pero el simple hecho de tenerlo hay le dio lo mismo…

Sintió como poco a poco Ralf se separaba de ella, desesperada ella correspondió el abrazo enterrando su cara en el pecho bien formado del mayor, Ralf la alejo un poco para ver a una Leona sonrojada.

-Ralf…- Ah Jones se le erizo la piel al escuchar ese tono de voz por parte de la joven…tan… tan ¿suplicante? No… ¿cual era esa palabra?... ¿Sutil?

Un estasis lo invadió y simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que para él era su propio instinto. Un instinto primitivo, pero carnal.

Entonces se dejo caer enzima de la chica.

Leona llevo sus manos a su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Leona…- Ralf se acercó a ella delicadamente tomándola de la barbilla, mientras ella le dedico una mirada insegura.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?...- Habló la chica ya a pocos centímetros de la del otro.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien…- Habló con una voz tan cortante pero a la vez tan completa y Leona no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña, estaba temblando, pero quería saberlo… quería saber que de lo que era capaz el Ralf.

**Por otro lado**

-¡¿Que carajo estas haciendo?- Gritaba sin control un muy cabreado pelirrojo forcejándose para salir de el fuerte agarre del látigo de la chica mientras ella lo arrastraba por la calle.

-Cállate de una vez, tenía que hacerlo, si te dejaba ahí arruinarías todo, además es demasiado tarde, mañana es el gran evento así que vete a tu casa ¿esta bien?- Ordeno.

Típico, así es como ella se expresaba con otras personas, pero por favor, ¡Él no es ningún retrasado mental!

-Espera… ¿Cómo que arruinaría todo?- Iori se forcejo aun mas.

-Olvídalo… jamás lo entenderías…-Suspiro siguiendo con su camino.

...

Cada caricia era extremadamente ajena para él que simplemente parecía perdido en las cubas de las mujer a la que tanto había añorado, no importaba nada. Ni el tiempo, Ni el lugar… y mucho menos, el espacio que los rodeaba. El tiempo se detuvo para ambas personas, al grado de pensar que sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se elevaban por el inmenso cielo…

Volaban como dos Quetzales en celo, y porque no… ¿Por qué no darle al cuerpo un deseo completamente normal…? "El placer de la carne humana" Éxtasis entre cada vaivén de caderas que hacían que su cuerpo ardiera en gozo inexplicable, pues pareciese que su vida dependiese de cada espasmo causado por esas penetraciones sin cesar. Pero eso si…

Cada una, única eh inigualable después de otra…

Más, añorar algo que simplemente supera las expectativas humanas. Cada beso, cada abrazó, cada sensación extraña eh inexplicable y como no… para irse a lo vulgar… "Rico"

Amantes.

-Ral… ¡RALF…!- Gimió.

Tal vez mañana sería el día mas infeliz de toda su vida, pero hoy no… hoy no seria ese día, porque tal vez… solo tal vez, hoy es el día donde aquellos sentimientos nada relevantes de los demás les curarían el alma y el corazón. Solo por hoy…

Leona gemía y gemía, en cambio Ralf parecía Gruñir cada vez que Leona musitaba su nombre. Su silueta se convirtió en una sola, ¿Qué mas da? Si era lo único que podían hacer para demostrarse cuanto se deseaban entonces que asi sea.

Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia…

Ralf acariciaba los suaves senos de Leona provocándole despertar viejas sensaciones que para ella quedarían en el pasado pero que el tiempo las trajo de nuevo a ella.

- L-leona…Ku…- El mayor espasmo de su vida había llegado, dentro de ella…

Y sus ojos simplemente se abrieron en _Fá, c_cto reflejo su espalda se arqueó bruscamente consigo de un grito lleno de ego y deseo.

Hacia ya unos momentos Iori se forcejaba pero ahora, su vista fija en el suelo llamo la atención a Whip.

-¿Eh…? – Extrañada Whip paró su andar esperando alguna respuesta del otro jaloneando un poco su látigo, exactamente dos veces… pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Yagami…? – Extrañada y sin siquiera mirar al joven deshizo el agarre de su preciado látigo para acercarse a él algo extrañada.

-¿Yagami?- Whip extendió su mano para tomarlo de la cabeza del antes mencionado. Acto reflejo Iori lanzó un manotazo hacia Whip evadiendo su agarre.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?- Exclamó furiosa del acto repentino del joven.

-¡Cállate!...-Gritó el joven, su largo fleco cubría su enfadada mirada, entonces Whip se sintió real eh indiscutiblemente asustada.

-Yagami…-Confundida, se acercó al pelirrojo. Lentamente.

-¡Maldición…!- Gritó el pelirrojo al cielo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, Yagami?- Gritó, luego de ver como su antiguo acompañante, Yagami Iori salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Esa dirección…-Murmuro… - ¡No puede ser! – Entonces ella le siguió el paso.

-¡DETENTE!...- Gritó

**Con Leona**

Cansada y con sueño observó, como Ralf dormía plácidamente recostado en sus largas y tersas piernas.

-No más… –Susurró. – No soy como las demás... ¿no es así? Aún no te eh perdonado…- Acarició su rizado pelo "húmedo" por su reciente orgasmo.

Se agacho hacia la oreja de Ralf para susurrarle:

-Esta vez déjame… no me busques, no me llores y por favor, te pido… que no me ames… - Levantó con sumo y gran cuidado la cabeza de Jones y la coloco de igual forma en el pasto.

-Adiós… - Cerró sus ojos inhalando aire puro, los abrió y se levantó de su lugar y sin mirar atrás se retiro de aquel lugar.

¿A donde iba?, quien sabe, quizás… a empezar de nuevo, solo… quería irse.

Luego de cierto tiempo, Ralf comenzó a despertarse, adormilado, buscó a su alrededor pero no la encontró.

-¡Leona…!- Exclamó una voz ronca, entonces Jones reaccionó.

-¡Yagami!- Llamó el coronel asombrado.

Ralf se incorporo, viéndose sólo, agachó la mirada procesando la información.

-Leona…-Soltó con un tono de decepción y tristeza.

Iori llegó al lugar observando detenidamente a Jones, casi con asco y desprecio, Ralf desvió la mirada.

-¿Dónde esta leona?- Frio e inexpresivo preguntó Iori.

Ralf miró por todos lados desesperadamente haciéndose falsas esperanzas.

-Qué patético, pensé que por un momento tú te la habías tirado… - Ralf se volteó a verlo sumamente molesto.

- Pero eres tan estúpido que solo te quedaste dormido, que patético…- Soltó casi con una carcajada. Ralf ardía en furia. – Que sueño me das… alguien como tú no debería ganarse el cariño de ella.

- ¿Y tú que cabrón?, ella te mira casi con asco ¡No me digas que hacer!- Gritó, se podía ver que varias venas se le salían de su cien entonces…

-¡Yagami…!- Gritó Whip desde lo lejos corriendo hacia aquella dirección. Yagami chasqueo la lengua ignorando todo, entonces se retiro del lugar con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

**4:21 Am – Carretera hacia Osaka**

-Entonces estoy sola de nuevo… ¿no es así?...- Soltó casi en una risa falsa, se arrepentía de haber hecho esto, quería regresar y pedirle disculpas a Ralf, Whip, Iori y todos los demás... dejar… dejar que la amaran y que juntos cambiaran su percepción del mundo pero su infinito Ego podía mas con ella.

Permanecía sentada en la barda de la carretera. Y, a varios metro atrás de ella permanecía su hermosa "Tari" (NA/: Si bien recuerdan "Tari" era el nombre de su motocicleta) estampada en el piso claramente chocada y con muchos rasguños. Suspiró llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca, buscó en su chaqueta su encendedor.

-Ya no me sirves para nada…- Habló de forma fría, entonces prendió su cigarro, inalo todo el tabaco que pudo, para asi sentirse mas tranquila, luego, sin mas, tiro su encendedor a varios centímetros de "Tari", la gasolina pronto ardió.

-Bye, bye… Tari…- Caminó exhalando el intoxicarte tabaco de su cigarro, entonces… Tari simplemente explotó.

Fin del Capitulo 5


	6. Llanto

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción. **

**Capitulo 6 - Llanto**

Podía decirle exactamente como se sentía en ese preciso momento, pero no podía hacerlo… además era un hecho de que Ralf participaría en el torneo de KOF. Ir a buscarlo no sería una opción muy sabia que digamos, por el simple hecho de que lo dejó completamente abandonado después de tener sexo con él. Escribirle a su correo era una de las opciones más aceptables en este momento pero no, no podía… tal vez un mensaje a su celular….

¿Qué es exactamente lo que le tendría que decir?, ¿lo siento? O mejor aún.

"Lamento mucho el a verte dejado solo tras tener sexo y hacerte sentir como un cualquiera"

¿Pero que mierda?, eso se oía bastante mal y repugnante.

Ahora permanecía en una cafetería cualquiera intentando "reanimarse" totalmente, eran exactamente las 10:34 de la mañana, no había dormido la noche anterior, por pasarse toda la noche caminando en la orilla de la carretera rumbo a Osaka, pero al final decidió regresar a Tokyo, no tenía un lugar fijo a donde llegar. El apartamento no era una opción, hay estaría Yu y él era una de las pocas personas que quería ver en este momento, la casa de Heidern… claro que tampoco era una opción ¡Había escapado de ese lugar! ¿Cómo podría poner un pie así como así?, bueno en fin, era claro que no tenía un lugar en el cual podía descansar y sentirse ella misma una vez más.

Dio un par de sorbos a su café viendo la tele que se encontraba en la cafetería. Pensó en el torneo y sus competidores, era un hecho de que el The King of Fighters seria transmitido por televisión abierta.

-Creo que viene siendo tiempo de regresar a casa…- murmuró demasiado bajo, tanto, que ni ella pudo escucharse, se levantó de su lugar yendo al baño, al llegar simplemente entró y se vio en el espejo.

_"Horrible"_

Esa era la palabra mas "normal" que se le podría decir a su aspecto, tenía el pelo hecho un lio, el rímel corrido, pálida, descolorida y unas grandes ojeras que se podían ver a quilómetros de distancia. Como pudo, cepilló su pelo, se lavó la cara, arregló su ropa y gracias a una chica que se encontraba en ese lugar pudo maquillarse un poco para disimular las ojeras y poderse ver bien. No necesitaba toneladas de maquillaje para poderse ver bien, así que salió del baño un poco mas fresca y regresó a su café para acabar de tomárselo, tendría que arreglárselas de nueva cuenta para tener trabajo y un lugar en el cual hospedarse. No podía depender de nadie, esa no era su costumbre. Ella era una mujer independiente y fuerte.

Cerró los ojos un poco para meditar su posición y por mas que pensaba solo veía una neblina en su mente, tenía la mente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, tenía tanta culpa en su ser que le daban ganas de vomitar, pero vomitar aquí, no era muy educado que digamos.

-Deberías estar en la competencia- Habló una voz conocida para ella, al momento, abrió los ojos viendo a K' Dash sentada frente a ella. Se sorprendió un poco, luego, se relajó.

-Veo que no te has enterado de nada…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto mirándola muy seriamente.

-Ya eh dejado de ser parte del Ikari Team y también militar, demonios K' pensé que tu hermana te diría algo…- Habló.

-Digamos que eh estado un poco ocupado estos últimos meses y no eh podido verla… y sobre lo anterior, nunca pensé que pasaría esto… y dime por-

-¿No deberías tu también estar en la competencia?- Lo interrumpió, intentando desviar el tema de conversación, bien, hace mucho que no veía a K' pero en estos momentos le estaba haciendo muy bien a ella misma hablar con él.

-Ch' eso empieza como dentro de 5 horas no tengo por que apresurarme…- Dijo de mal humor.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer ¿eh?-

-No, nada… ¿Por qué?, ¿se te ocurre algo? ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? – Preguntó.

-La verdad es que quería pedirte un favor… - Soltó con un tono muy cerio, en ese momento Leona tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que estaba de mal humor, pero eso no intimidaba para nada a Dash, al contrario parecía divertirle mucho la forma de ser de Leona, tan seria, tan seca, tan cortante… como él.

-Dilo- Respondió Dash casi al instante sentándose a un lado de Leona para escucharla mejor.

Leona vaciló un poco, jugaba con la pequeña taza de café que tenía en su mesa tratando de parecer normal, pero por dentro, por dentro se sentía tan mal y tan rota que ya le era imposible tratar de retener aquel líquido de sus ojos llamado lágrimas…

-Consuélame…- Dijo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, estaba atónito, de verdad… ¿De verdad Leona había dicho aquello?, Se sentía demasiado acongojado e impotente, digo, había consolado a muchas personas antes... pero nunca a nadie como Leona, nadie tenía el rango de ella. Era, diferente… tan inalcanzablemente fuerte y hermosa… le parecía una tontería que ella necesitase cariño y esa clase de cosas. Pero ahora, ahora estaba pasando y no sabía que hacer al respecto, la miro a los ojos… esos ojos tan bellos… pero

Tan tristes…

Pasaron varios momentos para que Leona al final agachase la mirada, sintiéndose totalmente débil, entonces Dash con sus manos agiles atrajo a Leona a su pecho cobijándola en un acogedor abrazo.

Leona enterró su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de K' buscando protección y lo que encontró fueron las manos de K' posarse en su espalda atrayéndola más a él y unas palabras de consuelo que se quedarían por siempre en su cabeza.

-No voy a preguntarte el motivo de tu sufrimiento… porque sé que tú decidirás tu camino, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a defraudarte… así como tú te abriste conmigo yo me abriré contigo porque yo… te estimo, voy a protegerte si es necesario…- Le dijo muy cerca del oído para que pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Confías en mí?- Preguntó Dash a lo que Leona simplemente asintió.

Dash embozó una media sonrisa y se separó de Leona, ella tenía la cara un poco roja… quizás por la falta de aire durante el abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos, quizás porque en verdad comenzaban a valorar su amistad, sonrieron.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Leona, se sentía muy bien ahora. K'… K' él, era una buena persona, para ella. Era una de esas personas a las que le resultaba imposible odiar. Permanecieron varios momentos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo si no bastante agradable… era como si no necesitaran decirse algo mas y eso les bastaba.

-Ven, te llevaré a un lugar.- Dijo Dash dejando dinero en la mesa para llevarse a Leona fuera de aquel lugar, caminaron juntos por un largo rato.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó Leona tomando del guante a Dash para protegerse un poco del frio de esta mañana y como no, si llevaba un short negro, una camisa de tirantes roja y una chaleco café.

-Vamos a que conozcas mi casa…- Dijo, Leona calló y no habló en el resto del camino, ni siquiera pensaba en algo en claro. Se detuvieron en un edificio muy lujoso, Dash sacó unas llaves de su bolsa y abrió la puerta principal, pasaron por un recibidor y subieron por un elevador para después encontrarse con un corredor con muchas puertas, siguieron caminando y se detuvieron en una puerta con el numero 139, K' sacó su llave y abrió la puerta.

Leona se asombró por lo moderna y amplia que era aquella "casa" o mejor dicho departamento, tan grande y fresco de colores sencillos y bien escogidos.

-Vives bastante bien.- Dijo Leona un poco asombrada.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que la renta es bastante barata…- Dijo ofreciéndose a quitarle su chaleco para dejarlo en un sillón.

-Pasa.- Dijo Dash ofreciéndole asiento, ella se sentó y se entretuvo con la vista que le daban varios cuadros que colgaban de una pared, Dash… él tenía un gusto un poco raro. Luego de un corto momento llegó con un par de cervezas y le ofreció una, ella la aceptó y ambos se relajaron en la comodidad de aquel lugar.

-Sé que por alguna razón estas pasándolo mal, Leona…- Comenzó a hablar K', Leona le prestó atención, muy interesada en el tema.

-Y, como no estaré mucho aquí por la competencia, te daré alojamiento aquí. – Dijo.

-¿Eso esta bien?, ¿hablas en cerio?- Preguntó.

-Muy en cerio, ahora, por favor siéntete como en casa.- Dijo tomando un par de tragos a su cerveza. Leona se sintió muy aliviada, todos sus problemas se fueron tan pronto que comenzó a darle mucho sueño, sentía que ese gran peso que cargaba en su espalda se había ido. Suspiró quedadamente.

-Muchas gracias… de nuevo.- Dijo, cerrando los ojos para luego sonreír un poco, luego esa sonrisa desapareció.

-Estás loco... ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?- preguntó.

-No es ninguna molestia, llego el verano…- Dijo.

Desde ahí, parecía como si ya no fuese necesario decir algo, sus miradas cocaban se cuando en cuando y solaban risitas de ironía. Después de varias horas de charla, Leona se quedó dormida.

_-Flash Back-_

_Por alguna razón, Whip y K' se estaban peleando y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle, si había algo que le sacara de las casilla era el ruido._

_-Mentiroso de una escusa a otra…- Reprochaba Whip._

_-No es mentira ¿Qué querías que dijera?- Decía un muy enojado K'._

_-Por lo menos admite que Diamond es muy importante para ti-Dijo Whip ya harta de aquel asunto. _

_-¿¡QUÉ?...-Exclamo el peli gris. Se miraron mutuamente demasiado enojados hasta que al final, K' suspiró._

_-No sé a donde pretendes llegar con esto.- Dijo._

_-Tu sabes muy bien a donde pretendo llegar, no soy tonta K'…- habló._

_-Whip...- Habló Leona interrumpiendo la pelea de estos dos. Tenía que decirle algo a Whip para que se tranquilizara y dejara de gritar, porque… ¡Con mil demonios! Whip tenía una voz bastante chillona cuando gritaba… así, por lo menos se callaría por unos momentos._

_A paso lento se dirigió a ellos dos y tomó el hombro a Whip._

_-No es de mi incumbencia, lo se… pero- Dije y luego mire a Dash K, su mirada estaba posada en mi o al menos eso creo porque tenía puestos sus lentes. _

_-Pero Whip, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia… es de ellos dos.- Dije con las voz mas seria que tenía._

_-No tuyo, ni mio, ni de nadie. De ellos dos… ¿Entiendes?- Repetí de nueva cuenta, Whip me miró y luego me asintió sonriendo, yo me volteé a ver a K' que parecía decirme "GRACIAS" con su cara, solté un suspiro divertido. _

…

_Caminaba a la cafetería a tomar algo de café, pues le estaba dando algo de sueño, caminó por el gran pasillo hasta que alguien la llamó._

_-¡Hey!- Exclamaron. Se volteó encontrándose con Dash corriendo rumbo a ella. Se mantuvo inmóvil para esperarlo, cuando el joven llegó, comenzó a caminar de nuevo._

_-Oye, muchas gracias me salvaste de una.-Dijo Dash._

_-Descuida.- Dijo ella sin mirarlo siguiendo su camino._

_-Como Gratitud te invitaré a desayunar.- Dijo. Leona levantó una ceja extrañada._

_-No hace falta…-Dijo caminando un poco más rápido. K' se quedo un poco atrás y enseguida la volvió a alcanzar._

_-Entonces un café- Dijo y Leona no pudo evitar reír un poco y parar en seco._

_-Claro, eso si me apetece, y usted ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias conmigo?- Dijo._

_-No me hablas de Usted, háblame de tu… y sobre eso… no es ninguna molestia… llegó el verano…-_

_-Fin flash back-_

Sentía como si alguien la estuviera llamando en su sueño, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería despertarse, pero luego un brazo se posó en su hombro agitándola muy despacio, con pocas ganas se despertó y abrió los ojos sentándose en el sillón.

-Vamos date un baño y come algo, yo me iré- Dijo y eso ultimo me izo levantarme y despertarme de golpe. Lo tomé de la chaqueta para impedir que se fuera.

-Te acompaño…-

-No, tu solo quédate aquí y no llames tanto la atención- Dice, yo lo suelto de mi agarre, no se porque reaccioné de esa manera, tal vez porque no quería estar sola… tal vez, solo tal vez.

K' la miro extrañado y suspiro arqueando una ceja, luego de unos momentos sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un sobre muy arrugado, como pudo intentó plancharlo para que se viera un poco mas presentable, pero daba la impresión de una carta vieja y olvidada, Leona lo miró extrañada por aquel gesto tan infantil y al final K' con un gesto de resignación le entregó el sobre.

-Es la llave del apartamento y dinero para comida y todo lo demás, te encargo mucho mi casa, por favor cuídala.- Indicó K' muy seriamente, Leona aceptó el sobre y K' simplemente se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de Leona.

-Realmente eres muy alta…- Dijo, Leona pensó que tal vez había pensado en voz alta o tal vez esa era su forma de despedirse y al final K', se fue sin dejar sonidos en su camino.

Caminó con el sobre en sus manos y se sentó en el sofá, coloco el sobre en la mesilla de centro y se quedo observándola mucho, cada arruga, su textura… tan insípida… Luego, después de un ratito la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió no muy delicadamente, el sobre contenía una llave y bastante dinero como para sobrevivir 1 mes sin ningún remordimiento.

-"¿_Que clase de juego estas jugando K'…?"- _Pensó y después de eso solo hubo silencio, se quedó ahí… sentada en aquella sala recopilando todo lo que había pasado, no quería depender de nadie, pero si K' no ocuparía su casa durante el tornero, eso estaba bien, ya que el The King of fighters tendía a extenderse mucho, así que era seguro que K' regresaría por lo menos en 3 semanas. Instantáneamente una mirada decidida se forjó en su rosto, ese tiempo era mas que suficiente, conseguiría trabajo y en menos de 2 semanas ya tendría el dinero suficiente para pagarle a K' lo del mes y algunas cosas más, cualquier trabajo era bueno. Con que pagasen bien, todo estaba perfecto.

"_Te encargo mucho mi casa..."_

Recordó, se levantó del sillón y con mucha energía encima se auto-impuso a hacer los quehaceres domésticos, lavó ropa, lavo trastes, fregó el piso, limpió muebles, planchó, doblo ropa y ordeno todo el departamento. Leona no aparentaba ser mujer de hogar, pero todos estaban equivocados, ella era una de esas pocas personas a las que les gustaba hacer los quehaceres, gustaba de estar en espacios limpios y presentables, disfrutaba mucho el orden y este departamento era pan comido, era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para asustarle, recordó por un minuto el como su pequeña hermanastra Akari ensuciaba y desordenaba por completo toda la casa por sus juegos.

-_Akari…-_Extrañaba a su hermanita, mucho, ella… ella era el único ser en el mundo que podía hacerla sentir feliz completamente, mientras doblaba la ropa de K', recordaba los momentos que pasaba con ella, cuando jugaban a tomar el té, a colorear… era divertido porque Akari era mucho mejor dibujando cosa que Leona, nunca se le dieron las manualidades y ese tipo de cosas. También, recordaba cuando se peinaban mutuamente, cuando jugaban algún juego y ese tipo de cosas… si había algo que le gustaba a Leona… eran, tal vez los niños. Tras un dobles en falso, sus ojos se nublaron, parpadeó un par de veces para al fin salir de su mente y percatarse que estaba llorando, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, su dedo índice se impregno de sus lagrimas, retiró su mano y la miro con ironía, pero al final se entregó a aquel abismo que solo ella conocía, nadie debería verla de esa forma. Lloró.

Lloró como no había llorado jamás en su vida, saco ese grito que tenía retenido en su garganta por tantos años… lamentaba todo.

-Lo siento tanto…- Dijo… y su voz se convirtió en un eco que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Fin del capitulo 6

:D Gracias Vika, por el apoyo.


	7. Malentendidos

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción.**

**Capitulo 7 – Malentendidos**

Había terminado de hacer los quehaceres de la casa y también había llorado… demasiado para su gusto. Exhausta, tomó un baño y se cambio con algo de ropa de K', que casualmente le quedaba bastante grande pero eso era lo de menos, se encaminó a la cocina, una cocina peculiarmente moderna para ella.

Ató su cabello a una coletea como a ella le gustaba y preparó algo para comer. Dejó hervir un par de verduras y se dirigió a encender el televisor, quería ver a K' y su equipo, tal vez Daimond estaría este año con ellos o al menos eso pensaba pues era seguro que Whip tomaría su lugar, también era seguro que estarán en el torneo Clark y Ralf, inclusive Yagami.

Pensó con ironía que este año pasaría algo extraño en la competencia… como siempre, luego de muchos comerciales y comentarios de varios locutores, inició la inauguración del gran torneo de The King of Fighters.

-¡OH!- Exclamó sorprendida, esta vez la competencia parecía estar demasiado organizada, inclusive el estadio estaba bastante lleno y era muy grande comparado con los años anteriores, bastante colorido y a la vez elegante, con grandes pantallas y un moderno escenario para la presentación y entrevistas de los competidores, después de varios momentos de comentarios salió el presentador. Él mismo de siempre.

Leona se levanto a servirse un poco de agua antes de ver la presentación de los equipos. El primer equipo en salir fue el Neo-psycho soldiers Team, que anteriormente simplemente se hacían llamar Psycho solder team, este año participaba Athena, como siempre, Kensou y una niña llamada Momoko. El presentador explicaba el porqué de la ausencia del viejo Chin mientras que Athena y Momoko volvían loca a la prensa con sus saludos y palabras de agradecimiento. Tras varios momentos de preguntas y escándalos que sucedieron a lo largo del año de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, se despidieron con grandes expectativas y con grandes ánimos demostrando que eran en si, uno de los equipos favoritos de las competencias.

Luego apareció el Hero's Team uno de los equipos mas recientes que se habían integrado a la competencia, pero que meramente era para beneficio propio, principalmente por Ash Crimson. No era uno de los equipos favoritos, pero si que tenían don para estar en boca de todos y liarse grandes líos en los que hasta ella se vio involucrada el año anterior. Oswald y Shen woo procuraban contestar las preguntas correctamente, Ash solo se limitaba a asentir la cabeza y al final se retiraron. El siguiente en aparecer fue el Rival team, que sorprendió a todo el mundo, pues en este equipo se integraba uno de los grandes de la pelea: Benimaru Nikaido, seguido de una tal Elisabeth Blanctorche y Duo Lon. Leona parpadeo un par de veces y al final suspiró un poco confundida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ya era el segundo año consecutivo en el que el Team Japan no participaba, algo no cuadraba muy bien, bueno… eso ya no era asunto suyo, Pensó.

_-¿A que se debe el cambio de equipo Benimaru?- Preguntaba el presentador. El luchador solo se limito a sonreír a la prensa y a las cámaras y contesto._

_-Eso lo verán más delante…- _

El público se volvió loco por aquel gesto de Benimaru, con el apoyo del publico se retiraron del escenario. Los siguientes en pasar fueron el Fatal Fury team, una risa nostálgica se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al ver como aparecía el famosísimo Terry Bogard, le tenia en cierto punto cariño y respeto a ese luchador. Pues había tenido un par de platicas y encuentros espontáneos. Después de la entrada tan esperada de él joven Bogard, apareció detrás de él, Kim Kaphwan y Duck King su estadía fue un poco larga, pues se dedicaban a responder todas las preguntas impecablemente y sin ningún trama. Al final se retiraron siendo seguidos por el Art of fighting team, integrado por Ryo Sakasaki, King y Yuri Sakasaki, una caras muy conocidas en el torneo, después apareció el Garou: Mark of the wolves team, uno de los equipos mas extraños para su gusto, integrado por Bonne Jenet, Gato y Tizoc, Respondieron las preguntas y se despidieron del presentador y el publico con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros dejando a todo el mundo satisfecho.

_-¡__Y con ustedes, Ikari Warriors team!- Expresó muy animadamente el presentador. _

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar el equipo que se disponía a entrar. Apenas ayer había tenido un encuentro para nada normal con Ralf.

Y si… ¿Y si él no participaba?, no, Ralf era bastante cumplido y jamás desobedecería una orden, se llevo ambas manos a sus piernas encontrando un pantalón bastante grande, acto reflejo los sujetó fuertemente buscando tranquilizarse.

-_¡Leona, Leona, Leona, Leona!- Se oía de una multitud._

_A lo lejos, tres siluetas salieron de las penumbras. Al poner un pie fuera de los corredores se visualizaron._

_Ralf Jones, Clark Still y Whip._

_El equipo se dirigió al escenario pero no se detuvieron a responder preguntas._

_-Según indican, Leona Heidern no participará en este año por cuestiones de salud, así que será sustituida por la hermosa Whip. -Comento el presentador. _

_-Es una lastima para los admiradores de la queridísima Leona…- esto ultimo fue como un suspiro aburrido. _

_Ralf simplemente salió del escenario sin decir nada._

_-¡Ralf, espera!- Whip siguió al joven Jones al igual que Clark._

El público estaba confundido, pero los fieles al equipo los adulaban con devoción, Leona bajo la cabeza, era seguro, Ralf la odiaba y tenía razones para hacerlo… se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso apagar la estufa, su hambre se había esfumado al igual que sus ánimos, se dirigió a su antiguo lugar y tomo asiento.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron el Anti- Kyokugenryu Team, aunque claro eso le importo poco, tan solo vería la presentación de K' y se iría a buscar trabajo, Luego de que Kasumi Todoh contestara la ultima pregunta fue anunciado el equipo de K'.

-_¡El equipo Nests Team!- Exclamó el presentador. Rápidamente apareció por delante un sonriente Máxima que saludaba a la cámara seguido por la hermosa Diamond que hacía lo mismo, luego un desinteresado K' que ignoraba todas las porras y las cámaras. Después de todo no era muy cooperador con las cámaras._

Un deja-vu se vino a su mente pues ella hacía casi exactamente lo mismo cuando le tocaba presentarse, además de que rara vez contestaba las preguntas, solo se limitaba a verse lo mas ruda posible para intimidar a los competidores… o al menos eso planeaba. Se entretuvo con las preguntas que le hacía el presentador a Kula, y es que ella se veía tan bonita que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Dash.

_-Ahora una pregunta para ti K'…- Dijo el presentador acercándose al joven moreno, K' lo miro y alzó la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba._

_-Dime… ¿Que tan cierto es que mantienes una relación con la bellísima Leona Heidern?- Dijo el presentador._

_-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó K' demasiado impactado, él publicó enloqueció con aquella pregunta ansiaban una respuesta. Leona solo permanecía en Shock, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no era la única conmocionada, se veía en el rostro de Máxima y Diamond que esa pregunta los había tomado por sorpresa, eso le confirmó que Dash no les había contado absolutamente nada respecto a su encuentro y también el que ella vivía en su casa. _

_Y es que rara vez en las entrevistas se desviaban al tema en cuanto a sus vidas amorosas, pero parecía que esta noticia tenía que ser conocida por todo el mundo, ¿Tan raro era que Leona tuviese una relación?_

Leona se molesto por ello y le daban ganas de ir y golpear al presentador por soltar falsos rumores, además de que esta sería una de las cosas que harían que Ralf la odiara aún más, además ella no tenía marcado en la frente "SOLTERONA".

_-Eh dicho, ¿Que tan cierto es que mantienes una relación con la bellísima Leona Heidern?- Repitió el presentador._

_-Es falso…- Dijo con un tono muy cerio._

_-Si, claro…- Dijo el presentador, con un tono de sarcasmo_.

Leona trago saliva, ese maldito presentador sabía algo.

_-Entonces dinos… ¿Qué es este video?- Dijo el presentador señalando una de las grandes pantallas. Al principio del video se ve distorsionada la imagen pero luego parece que la colocan en un lugar apropiado y entonces reconoció ese lugar, era el restaurante en el que había estado esta mañana, en la imagen aparecía K' sentado a un lado de Leona y entonces en el audio se escucho._

"_-Consuélame…-"_

_Luego de unos momentos de murmullos en la cinta se alcanza a ver como Leona baja la mirada y K' la toma entre sus manos en un fuerte abrazo. Todo el estado se quedo boquiabierta sin saber como reaccionar a aquello hasta que al final, en el video se ve como K' la toma de la mano y se la lleva del lugar, después se distorsiona la imagen y se mira que alguien la toma para seguir el ritmo de la "pareja", se mira como Leona le tomaba del guante a al joven moreno y después el video hace una pequeña pausa, después se ve como K' abre la puesta cristalizada de aquel edificio para al final entrar ambos a aquel lugar, después se escucho el grito de todo el estadio. _

_El video se termino mientras volvía a aparecer la cara de K', que miraba la pantalla con el seño fruncido, volteó a ver a sus compañeros esperando que alguien dijese algo pero solo obtuvo unas miradas un poco interrogantes de sus compañeros._

_- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto el presentador, K' lo miro. Y es que el video claramente mostraba señales de que salían, pero todo era un mal entendido, Dash solo pensaba en que Leona lo iba a matar de una de las maneras más dolorosas posibles, no solo porque habían creado un falso rumor si no porque había dejado encubierta su ubicación y tal vez haber arruinado su vida amorosa._

_-Ch' piensen lo que quieran pensar, Leona y yo somos muy buenos amigos eso es todo…- Dijo y se retiró del escenario seguido de su equipo._

Leona tenía la piel crispada y jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida, pero lo único que le hacía sentir mejor fueron las palaras de K', que de la asían sentir mas tranquila. Mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de nervios apareció el Equipo Agents Team que era integrado por Blue Mary, Vanessa y Ramon, claramente este equipo se había entretenido mucho por el anterior escandalo.

La peli azul soltó su pelo y se masajeó la cien intentando pensar en algo… ese lugar ya no era una estadía muy segura que digamos, quería gritar, pero solo se limitaba a caminar por todas partes intentando tranquilizarse y pensar en un plan de nueva cuenta. Pero como antes, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Esta vez… estaba atrapada.

Después de que el Equipo de Mary se retiró apareció el ultimo equipo: Kusanagi and Yagami team, se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de ese equipo, Por segundo año consecutivo formarían equipo pero... ¿Qué Yagami y Kusanagi no eran rivales?, ahora si que entendió lo que quiso decir Benimaru cuando dijo aquello y tal vez por su asunto con Ash. Apareció por delante Kusanagi seguido por Shingo y por ultimo un claramente furioso Yagami, las admiradoras de ese ultimo gritaban casi al grado de desgarrar sus gargantas y es que a pesar del temperamento de Yagami y todas sus fallas, era uno de los favoritos del publico, incluso siendo ganador de uno de los puestos de los hombres mas atractivos del The King Of Fighters.

_-No pregunten- Dijo Kusanagi y se retiraron. El presentador se despidió y _la inauguración del torneo terminó, mañana se daría inicio al sorteo y los respectivos combates. Entonces apago la tele y se dejó caer en el sofá cansada, aburrida, hastiada y con un dolor intenso de cabeza, intentó sentarse en varias posiciones para ver si el dolor disminuía pero fue en vano, se llevó sus dedos a sus cienes y con lentos masajes se calmó, acto reflejo, se quedo dormida.

Fin del capitulo 7

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee esta historia, en verdad estoy muy contenta de sacar adelante esta vieja historia, estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Por favor tengan un poco de paciencia. Gracias.


	8. Recuerdos

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción.**

…

"_La próxima vez que me enamore… quizás un chico frio esté bien…_

_Que a pesar de que no demuestre sus sentimientos abiertamente, en la intimidad de nuestra habitación, cobijados por cálidas sábanas demuestre que soy todo lo que él necesita…_

_Que luego de una pelea llegue a mí con una rosa y me diga que me ama…_

_Que en una noche de lluvia me haga el amor todas las veces necesarias para poder olvidar los tormentosos rayos…_

_Y que de ves en cuando, los dos tomemos un baño juntos y platiquemos cosas sin importancia en la tina…_

_Supongo que esta vez me buscare a alguien que no tenga el doble de mi edad… que por lo menos me lleve 3 años por adelantado… o 5… _

_Y por último… que el humo del cigarro que se escape de mi boca no le desagrade… al contrario… que disfrute mucho fumar, como yo lo hago"_

…

**Capitulo 8 – Recuerdos.**

Tal vez se le había pasado la mano, había bebiendo demasiado. Pero estando en compañía de Yagami todo le daba igual… después de todo, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus penas…

"_Al fin había encontrado a alguien como ella" _

La copa de vino sudaba por el cambio de clima. Cuando tomaba aquella copa, mis manos temblaban, daba la impresión de que estaba nerviosa… pero no era así. Al fin y al cabo ya le había dicho toda mi vida a Yagami… me conocía bastante bien y ponerme nerviosa ahora seria absurdo.

-¿Te parece bien pasar la noche conmigo?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué es esto, eres un violador o algo parecido?- Dijo la peli-azul con poco interés.

- Para nada… tan solo quería probarte…- Dijo. Los dos callamos y yo me pensaba una respuesta, pero la verdad es que no me parecía para nada incomodo pasar la noche con Iori. El jazz que tocaban en vivo solo resonaba en mi cabeza relajándome aún más.

-Por mi esta bien.- Dije al mismo tiempo que meneaba la copa. Sentí que me halaron de mi bazo.

Luego, aquellos labios bruscos pero tan carnosos me dieron un largo beso.

Un beso lleno de energía y deseo, un beso pasional… y meramente sabroso.

En ese tiempo, era tan joven y despreocupada. No me interesaba mi apariencia, ni mi salud, ni siquiera parecerle linda a alguien… a excepción de Iori... porque todo era diferente con él, me hacia sentir especial… y quizás su forma de ser me cautivo por completo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que compartíamos un pasado bastante oscuro y desgarrador…

Era tan ingenua…

Esa noche Iori me tomó entre sus manos y me llevó a casa. Hicimos el amor tantas veces que mi entrepierna se sentía pegajosa, pero todo eso me importaba un carajo, claro, en aquel entonces no era tan madura como lo soy ahora… anqué aún me falte madurar.

Estar con Iori era como un privilegio, pero me hacía dudar… pues él nunca me había dicho que me quería. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Y lloraba.

Lloraba por que temía que mis sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, que yo solamente sea para Yagami una chica más con la cual pueda coger cada vez que se le viniese en gana… y yo no quería eso.

Quería transmitirle y decirle de todas las formas posibles… que lo quería. Cada momento con él era mágico y daría lo que fuera por estar siempre con él, Pero yo con mi maldito orgullo lo dejé pasar.

Quería parecer fuerte, tenaz. Incapaz de derramar lagrimas no necesarias y hacer mi carácter aún mas duro.

Ahora parecía que nuestra relación estaba bastante estable y contralada, como siempre él y yo teníamos largas charlas y los dos terminábamos tan borrachos que no teníamos ni la mas remota idea de como llegábamos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Compartíamos bastante tiempo juntos, por él fue que le agarre el gusto a los cigarrillos y a la música. Incluso aprendí un poco a tocar la guitarra, había veces en las que despertábamos abrazados en la intimidad de la casa de Yagami, él me despertaba con un sencillo beso en la frente y yo fingía seguir dormida.

Me dolía el pecho cuando él se iba a su trabajo y me dejaba ahí… tan sola.

Por eso mismo discutíamos y por mi enorme orgullo nos distanciábamos conforme trascurrían los días y cada vez que nos mirábamos era para satisfacer nuestro deseo carnal. Pero yo en el fondo lo deseaba física y sentimentalmente.

Lo quería solo para mí.

Pero era tonto, porque no me podía auto adueñar de las personas, yo no era su dueña… ¡Pero dios! Ojalá que así hubiese sido

Pero sea como sea el caso, los sentimientos cambiaron y eso llevo a una inevitable separación, me dolió y estoy segura que muy en el fondo a él también. Pero supongo que lo superó rápidamente.

Porque lo vi…

Lo vi con una chica bastante guapa que lo esperaba luego de una tocada de su banda. Mi pecho dolía, me sentía traicionada, pero era siendo hora de superar aquello, por que en su momento fue hermoso, pero era tiempo de olvidar y demostrar lo fuerte que era en realidad. Ella atesoraría en sus recuerdos lo que vivió con Yagami porque lo quisiera o no, esos fueron unos momentos fabulosos.

El hecho de olvidarlo era doloroso, había muchas cosas que hacían que lo recordara y eso la ponía fatal, aunque no lo demostrase físicamente…

Durante ese tiempo, los días le parecían grises, sin brillo… tan insípidos y solo le quedaban las ganas de llorar. Hasta que al final, con todo su esfuerzo… lo olvido.

Pasado el tiempo tan solo eran un par de desconocidos, porque por más que se hubieran conocido, ya nada sería lo mismo. Porque todo cambia… y eso es lo mas normal del mundo.

Ahora, simplemente, eran concursantes y peleadores del KOF, solo eso. Nada más.

Pero eso sí, hubo un recuerdo que por más que quería olvidar, en su mente se quedo tan clavado que nunca pudo…

…

_-Ven aquí.- Ordenó el joven pelirrojo desde la cama. Leona se había acabado de bañar, con delicadeza secaba su desnudo cuerpo con una toalla._

_-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó ella con tanta naturalidad que a Yagami le pareció un gesto de superioridad, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar aquel cuerpo que en aquel momento era totalmente suyo… el delgado cuerpo de la chica era completamente perfecto para él, una piel bastante suave, glúteos y busto firme, cabello largo y mirada penétrate. _

_En su caso, le era increíble que tuviese una mujer tan tenaz y valiente. Tan sencilla eh inteligente, con una personalidad tan única y sobre todas esas cosas… la manera en la que ella cambiaba su temperamento estando con él. _

_Era amable, gentil y un poco traviesa. _

_Leona se termino de colocar sus pantis y tomó una camisa blanca de Iori que se encontraba en una mesilla, se la puso y para su gusto era bastante grande._

_-Ven aquí.-Repitió Yagami con den de deseo._

_-Acabo de Bañarme- Dijo. Iori se recostó en la cama y con su mano derecha dio un par de palmaditas al colchón que Leona interpretó como un; Anda, ven y calla. Se dirigió a Iori con aire travieso y sin más, se recostó encima de él._

_-¿Feliz?- Pregunto la chica con tono de resignación recostándose en el pecho del pelirrojo. Iori tomo la sabana que se encontraba a un lado de él y la tiro sobre ellos. _

_La sabana descendió lentamente y cubrió ambos cuerpos. El chico, colocó la sabana de forma que solo se viera parte de la cabeza de la chica. _

_Leona miró a Yagami y ambas miradas chocaron, entonces Yagami se inclinó a besar a la chica._

_-Mucho.- Dijo Yagami con una sonrisa tan cálida y dulce que tomo por sorpresa a la chica._

…

La sonrisa de Yagami era lo único imposible de olvidar, porque lo quisiera o no, Yagami la dejó marcada… el primer amor, es el más difícil de olvidar.

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Vika Yagami: **Estoy segura que este capitulo te encantó. Gracias por todo.

**Larisz Kane: **Las reacciones de: Maxima, Kula, Whip, Clack y Ralf; serán para el episodio 9. No te preocupes, ya lo tengo hecho pero le falta corregirlo. Gracias por leer :D

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, se los agradezco.


	9. Puntos de vista

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción.**

**Capitulo 9 – Puntos de vista**

**Punto de vista PV/ K' Dash:**

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar y para la hora de la cena todo el mundo estaba hablando de ese tema; la posible relación ente Leona Heidern y K' Dash.

Le molestaba, enserio le molestaba. Jamás había tenido tantos deseos de pegarle a alguien en el rostro.

El peli-gris permanecía sentado en la mesilla de estar en el apartamento que le habían asignado a su respectivo equipo. Para esta hora mañana, habría descargado toda su furia con los concursantes del torneo.

Oh, enserio anhelaba que ese momento llegara.

Con la mirada baja, soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una deplorable imagen. Frente suyo, se encontraba una cantidad de personas que pedía una GRAN explicación.

En aquella habitación se encontraba; Su pequeña hermana Whip, que permanecía sentada frente a él mirándolo curiosa eh impaciente, a su lado, estaba sentada la peli-azul Kula, quien de igual forma lo miraba. Tas de ellas, se encontraba su gran amigo Maxima sentado en una silla detrás del sillón mirándolo seriamente y al final del pasillo, recargado en un pilar se encontraba Clark.

-¿Y?... – Hiso una pausa- ¿Por donde quieren que empiece?- Continuó cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde el principio.- Hablo Whip.

-¿Desde el principio?... mmmh… - Se quedo pensando un rato al no poder llegar a un punto fijo.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- Preguntó de nuevo Whip.

-En una cafetería, cerca de mi hotel, no me había visto hasta que entré a platicar con ella. – Explico.

-¿Cómo explicas lo que paso en la cafetería? – Esta vez preguntó Diamond, lo miraba de una manera algo intimidante, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarlo. Era imposible que lo intimidara a él.

-No lo se, ella me lo pidió. –Respondí. - No se porque reaccioné de esa manera… - Titubé un poco pero guarde la compostura. –Tal vez… porque era la primera vez que la veía tan indefensa y tierna… supongo que fue un acto reflejo tal vez… - Dije desviando la mirada de los demás. No era porque no quería verlos, era porque el sólo recordar aquella faceta de Leona le ponía de alguna manera nervioso y era seguro que se había sonrojado por lo menos un poco.

Todavía no pasaba ni un día y ya comenzaba extrañarla.

-¿Sabes que eso es un problema? – Dijo en su posición Clark, lo miré de mala gana, Clark no me simpatizaba mucho, y no era por el hecho que se acostara con mi hermana si no porque desde el principio supo que jamás se llevarían bien. Lo miré irritado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunte de golpe y de mala gana, mi fuerte no eran los modales…

-¿Sabias que Ralf y Leona mantenían una relación?- Preguntó Whip.

Debo admitirlo, aquello me tomo por sorpresa, parpadee un par de veces para asimilar lo que mi hermana había dicho. No se porque de alguna forma eso me molestaba, fruncí el ceño por reflejo y después me reí un poco, la verdad no pensaba en algo claro, solo en 3 cosas, la primera; me parecía una tontería… en segundo; Leona tenía gustos raros, en tercero; ¡Era un vejestorio!, bueno… la verdad es que no, estaba en sus mejores años. Pero para él eran bastantes años de diferencia.

Bueno no podía quejarse… Whip estaba con alguien que le doblaba la edad, así que debía aceptar eso. Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué Ralf? Desde el principio lo aborreció, le parecía una molesta y alguien bastante inmaduro para la edad que tenía. Carraspeo.

-No, no lo sabía.- Dije. – Y Jones… - Suspiré- ¿Él lo sabe ya? – Pregunté.

-No, a estado encerrado todo el día en su habitación, no vio su entrevista ni la de los demás. – Contestó Whip.

-Oh…- Solté. Me llevé una mano a mi cien intentando tranquilizarme, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y quería terminar esta conversación así que con un suspiro largo comencé a hablar.

-Escuchen… No sé que es lo que piensen ni me interesa saberlo. – Comencé. – No tenía idea de la relación de Leona con Ralf, y claro que no pienso interferir en eso, pero… - Hice un pausa.

-Si alguien llega a lastimarla, no dudaré en protegerá- Terminé con tono serio, todos me miraban, de forma incrédula y otros de manera amenazante. ¿Y que?, era lo que yo sintiera, no ellos… no entendía porque ellos se estaban metiendo deliberadamente en la vida de Leona. Eso no les incumbía en lo absoluto y a mi tampoco… y los entendía… sentían lo mismo que yo en ese momento. Y me sentía al, todos queríamos el bien de Leona.

Todo quedo en silencio, un periodo de tiempo que a me pareció largo, creyendo que todos lo que estaban ahí pensaban respecto a lo que había dicho, sacando conclusiones eh ideas, que al final de cuantas…no servirían de nada.

-Te creo. – Dice Diamond. – Y congenio contigo… pero- Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos rojizos y yo la imité. Una mirada cómplice y sincera, hasta que ella desvió la mirada para con Whip.

Y me molestó que hiciera eso, aún debe estar enojada…

-No se si fui la única que se dio cuenta, pero en el video… apareció en el lugar donde vives… - Dijo. Whip se levanto de su lugar y me miró.

-¡¿Leona aún sigue en tu apartamento?!- Preguntó muy alarmada.

-Si, aún sigue allí…. – Dije y entonces lo comprendí. Me levanté de golpe, era verdad… en la grabación habían mostrado el lugar en el que él vivía.

Y Leona, ella… ¡Debe estar en problemas! No pude evitar sudar frio, debe estar encerrada y desesperada. ¡Sin salida! Seguro habrá una multitud de personas y reporteros fuera de aquel edificio.

-¡Tengo que irme!- Dije, tomé mi chamarra y salí a toda prisa de aquel enorme establecimiento, conforme me alejaba escuchaba las voces de mi hermana y Diamond gritarme, pero solo me limite a ignorarlas. Corrí hasta llegar al boulevard donde tome el primer taxi que encontré. Pedí un viaje directo, sé que sería un viaje algo largo y eso no me favorecía en estos momentos.

Una vez más… Leona me mostraría aquel rostro de tristeza. No quería eso, enserio. Por mas estúpido eh insensible que fuera… nunca me eh sentido orgulloso haciendo sentir mal a una mujer.

Y en esta posición en la que nos encontramos Leona y yo… quiero decir, como va nuestra relación… Todo se echaría a perder.

Yo en lo general me sentiría una persona desagradable si la hago sentir mal, y lo último que quería era verla llorar. Ordene repetidas veces al chofer que aumentara la velocidad.

Al llegar, pedí que me dejara en la esquina del hotel. Bajé a toda prisa y lo que vi no me gustó;

Había camarógrafos, reporteros, incluso fans de Leona y míos, la entrada estaba saturada de gente, pero como es un edificio privado, el lugar máximo al que podía entrar sería a la recepción. Me coloque mis lentes y también la capucha de mi chamarra y saque mi celular. Me abrí paso un poco y entre a la sala de estar del hotel, pero sólo pude ver cámaras, cámaras y más cámaras. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, la prensa es poderosa, habían logrado entrar a la sala de estar, estaban decididos… querían noticias, querían una historia y la querían ¡ahora! Por suerte, parase que no llamé la atención y logré llegar al asesor. Estando solo en el elevador, me quite la capucha y guarde mis lentes y mi celular. Quería llegar, ¡llegar ahora!, pero me temía lo peor, cabía en la posibilidad que la prensa allá comprado la seguridad y hallan podido llegar a la entrada de mi apartamento, aspiré fuerte para prepararme para lo peor, cuando por fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron solté un gran suspiro.

El pasillo estaba vació, salí del ascensor y corrí a la puerta de mi apartamento, saque mis llaves y con gran fuerza abrí la puerta.

-¡Leona! – Grite.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par, me desconcertó aquella escena. Leona permanecía dormida en el sofá, reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de un hombre, un hombre que yo conocía muy bien.

El General, el gran Heidern.

Él me miró y sonrió llevándose un dedo a sus labios indicándome que no hiciera ruido.

-Shhhh… puedes despertarla.- Dijo muy quedito, yo cerré la puerta con cautela y me senté frente a ellos. Me sentí aliviado. Todas mis preocupaciones se fueron, Leona estaba bien. Y eso me bastaba.

-Discúlpame por irrumpir en tu casa, pero estaba feliz, ¿Sabes? – Dijo.

-Descuide, lo entiendo. – Dije.

-Es sólo que no puedo imaginarme estar sin Leona. –Comentó. – Puede que no lo parezca, que sea un padre poco cariñoso y frio, pero amo a mi hija. –Dijo.- Y al saber que ella estaba aquí, no pude evitar venir. – Él me miro y luego miro a Leona. – Es… mi instinto paternal, quizás. –Comentó. Yo sonreí un poco, Heidern… él… se preocupa mucho por su hija, de alguna manera me da un poco de envida… pues nunca tuve a un padre que me diera carisias y amor. Pero no me permitiría pensar de esa manera, porque aunque lo quisiera o no, Leona se lo merecía… ella había sufrido mucho más que yo. Y congeniaba con el pensamiento de Heidern.

-Si, es el instinto. –Afirmo, él se ríe un poco.

-Eh estado bastante tiempo aquí y es hora de retirarme. – Dice. Con sumo cuidado, levanta la cabeza de leona y coloca un cojín del sillón para que Leona siga durmiendo. Se levanta de su lugar y se coloca su abrigo y se dispone a irse. Yo me levanto y lo acompaño a la entrada, los dos salimos de mi apartamento y cierro la puerta.

Por mi parte, yo me disponía a hablar un poco mas con él, pero.

-Espero que siempre sigas tan atento con ella, le agradas… - Dice y me sonríe, las arrugas se le marcan y sé que me lo dijo de corazón. Heidern me agradaba y estaba muy agradecido con el por cuidar a Whip estos años.

-Descuide, ahí estaré… -Le dije y entonces se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. Como último gesto, él se despidió agitando su mando de un lado a otro. Yo lo imite y entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Entré a mi casa y me sorprendió ver a Leona sentada en el sofá. Despierta.

-He… - Dije, para saludarla y ella me imitó.

-Hey- Dijo muy animada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eso!- Dije. Leona me miro confundida y yo me senté a su lado.

-Eso es lo que quiero, más sonrisas. – Dije, ella se rio por aquel comentario y me vio con den de anhelo o al menos eso es lo que yo percibí, sus ojos estaban muy iluminados, en ellos reflejaban una ganas inmensas de contarme algo. Y lo confirme porque comenzó a jalarme de la chamarra de forma inquieta. Y me sentía bien, una nueva conducta que no conocía de Leona y cada vez más encantadoras.

Me quiete la chamarra y de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón saque mis cigarrillos. Prendí uno y la volteé a ver.

-Cuéntame. – Dije. Ella se puso más cómoda y subió sus largas y hermosas piernas al sofá cursándolas. Luego abrazó un cojín.

-Estoy muy feliz.- Dijo. Yo me reí y dije con un tono sarcástico;

-¿Enserio?, no se nota… - Ella frunció el seño y me golpeó muy quedito en el brazo.

-Sarcástico… -Dijo y yo me reí. –Lo que traro de decir es que no tengo porque esconderme más. – Dice.

-¿Al fin vas a regresar a casa?- Pregunté.

-No. – Negó. – Jamás utilicé el dinero que ganaba de la militarizada y con eso planeo comprar una casa. –Dijo, volteé a verla algo irritado.

-¿Por qué no utilizaste ese dinero cuando mas lo necesitabas?- Aspiré un poco de mi cigarrillo.

-No quería depender de nadie, ya te lo había dicho. – Era cierto, ya me lo había dicho.

Era increíble, ella era increíble… jamás puso un solo dedo en aquella cuenta bancaria para sus necesidades y supongo que era por mero orgullo. No quería recibir nada de la militarizada.

-Es cierto… entonces, ¿Regresaras a la militarizada?- Pregunté exhalando el humo del cigarro.

-Si, dentro de 2 meses. – Responde un poco mas relajada. Supongo que la mejor parte ya pasó.

-¿Estarás en el Ikari Team?- Pregunto de nuevo, ella levantó los hombros y supongo que eso es un "no se" suspiro y estiro mi mano hasta un recipiente que se encontraba en la mesilla de enfrente para apagar mi cigarro. (No recuerdo su nombre LOL)

-K'… - Me llamó. Yo me gire y ella me abrazó, no supe como reaccionar, aquello fue tan repentino que ni siquiera le atine a responderlo.

-Gracias por escucharme. – Dijo. Cosas como estas, son cosas que hacen que hagan a Leona aún más encantadora. El hecho de escucharla es mucho para ella y se esta desenvolviendo demasiado conmigo… no es que me desagrade, todo lo contrario. Con cuidado me acerque a ella y le bese la frente.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa.- Ella se toco la frente y se movió de su lugar con el seño fruncido.

Y por primera vez, los dos nos reímos, tanto, que nuestros estómagos dolían. Teníamos que tomar aire para tranquilizarnos, porque aunque lo quisiéramos o no, lo que habíamos hecho no era un gesto muy común en nosotros.

La cara y orejas de Leona se tornaban de un rojo muy intenso debido a la risa y eso me hacía aumentar mi burla. Este momento, seguro lo recordaría por el resto de su vida; Porque en mi caso yo ya consideraba a Leona como una amiga de verdad.

Que no nos defraudaríamos y que estaríamos ahí cuando uno de los dos necesitara el apoyo del otro. Y reía más, porque estaba feliz.

Al final caí rendido al suelo y ella no tardo en seguirme con su cara tornada de rojo, se acomodó en mi estomago y nos quedamos así.

-Heidern te quiere mucho. – Dije, ella suspiro.

-Lo sé. – Dijo muy segura. – Yo también le quiero. – Concluyó.

-¿Qué harás respecto a Ralf? – Pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza y se lleva una mano a su rostro.

-Quizás pedirle una disculpa… a él y a varias personas… - Dice y yo acarició su cabeza alborotando su pelo.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer. – Digo muy seguro, entonces ella se mueve y me voltea a ver.

-¿Estarás ahí, a mi lado?- Pregunta.

Y yo le respondo.

-Por siempre…- Digo.

/

**Punto de vista PV/ Diamond Kula.**

-"Lo Mato"- Pensó. – "Enserio voy a matarlo…"- Se volvió hacia el Peli-Negro tras a ver terminado el video que se transmitió en una de las enormes pantallas.

No sabía que sentir realmente, tenía tantos sentimientos en su interior que creía que explotaría. Pero no perdió para nada la compostura y solo sonreía felizmente como los años anteriores. Si había algo que le animara eran las personas fieles a ella y no quería decepcionarlas.

K' la miró a ella y a Maxima y solo pude mirarlo de manera interrogante.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el presentador. En mi mente lo maldije, de todas las formas posibles. Estúpido presentador.

Entonces él se volteó a ver al presentador y dijo:

-Ch' piensen lo que quieran pensar, Leona y yo somos muy buenos amigos eso es todo…- Dijo y se levantó de su lugar. Yo lo imité y comencé a seguirlo para retirarnos del escenario, cuando por fin no pude oír mas a la multitud, el entró a nuestro respectivo departamento y se sentó en uno de los sillones de mala gana. Maxima cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él.

Yo me quede observándolos, todo estaba en silencio y lo peor de todo es que no podía decir o hacer algo. Me dirigí a paso lento a mi habitación y me tire en la cama.

-Me siento mal… - Me dije a mi misma, me levanté y me quite mis zapatos, guantes, pantalones y chaqueta, quedando solamente en pantis y una camisa de mangas. Prendí el ventilador y me tiré en la cama de nueva cuenta abrazando mi almohada.

-Quiero llorar.- Dije, enserio quería hacerlo, pero las lagrimas no salían.

Luego de un rato tratando de descargar mi ira, la primera lágrima por fin salió, pero alguien llamo la puerta. Me levanté de prisa secando mi única lágrima no muy delicadamente, me senté en la cama y abrasé mi almohada.

-Pase.- Dije. La puerta se abrió y entró K', no llevaba camisa y tenía en sus manos un vaso con agua y otro con jugo. Yo lo seguí con la mirada, cuando se paro frente a mi me extendió el vaso con jugo.

-Supuse que tendrías sed.- Dijo y me extendió el vaso, yo lo tome y le di un sorbo. Luego lo deje de lado en el buró que estaba a un lado de mi cama.

-Gracias.- Le agradecí con poco ánimos, en realidad no quería verlo en este momento, estaba enojada conmigo misma y con él.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó. Yo baje la mirada y volví a mi jugo. Creo que eso lo hiso enfurecer, porque dejó su bebida en el mismo buró donde yo la había dejado, luego no muy delicadamente me arrebató el vaso y lo puso donde mismo. Yo desvié la mirada.

-Mírame.- Ordenó.

Quería golpearlo por eso, pero me sentía débil eh indefensa.

- Que me mires.- Volvió a ordenar y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté, pero no quería verlo y miraba a otra parte.

-Ya lo dije, quiero me que mires. – Musitó, yo aspiré fuerte como su fuera a silbar y lo miré de mala gana. Nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Estas enojada.- Confirma.

-No lo estoy.- Me defiendo.

-¿A si? –Pregunta. - ¿Entonces porque no quieres mirarme?- Pregunta de nuevo, aprensivo.

-No quiero verte. – Le digo aguantando el seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien.- Dijo y me abrazó, me enterró en su duro pecho y me tomó fuertemente de la cadera.

-¿Así esta bien no?- Pregunta.- No me estas viendo.- Finaliza.

Yo me siento petrificada y ansiosa, sentía el tibio pecho de K' expandirse y contraerse por la respiración. No se porque me tenía en esta posición… él y yo, no éramos precisamente una pareja, ni siquiera llegábamos a una relación. Pero;

"_Yo lo quiero."_

Llevé mis dos manos a su espalda y correspondí aquel abrazo, no pude soportarlo más y comencé a llorar, el me acariciaba la cabeza y pelo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No hay nada…- Me susurra en el oído y yo asiento repetidas veces, le creo. Dash… él no es ese tipo de chicos y sabe que muy en el fondo a ambos nos afectaba eso.

-Te quiero a ti.- Me vuelve a susurrar, me separó un poco de él y le sonrió a pesar de que las lagrimas se me salen sin control.

K' me observó por un rato. Luego se inclinó y me besó.

Aquel beso me tranquilizo por completo, en el, parecía como si Dash se estuviera entregando completamente a mi. Me sentía feliz en aquel momento, me abalance sobre el para profundizar mas aquel beso que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

El posaba sus manos en mi cuello y cadera, luego de una rato de ese forma nos separamos de mala gana por la falta de aire y porque alguien tocó la puerta. Él se separó de mí y besó mi frente.

-Adelante.- Dije y apareció Maxima.

-Diamond linda, pensé en ir a tomar algo ¿Quieres venir?- Dijo y yo asentí, tenía que castigar a K' de alguna forma… aún no lo perdonaría… porque era algo orgullosa, aunque por ahora, ya estaba perdonado. Les pedí que se retiraran mientras me volvía a cambiar, cuando terminé abrí las ventanas y apague el ventilador, luego me retire de mi cuarto y le di a entender a Maxima que podíamos irnos.

K' se quedó tumbado en el sillón viendo la tele y ambos nos dimos una mirada cómplice. Luego la puerta se cerró.

-No podría dejarte ahí, te comería viva…-Dijo Maxima y yo me reí por eso.

Maxima era la única persona que sabía respecto nuestra relación, bueno… él y Candy. Y a ninguno de ellos les agrado aquella idea, pero al final, nosotros somos los que decidimos.

-Y ¿Qué me vas a comprar?- Digo juguetonamente levantando un pie.

-Eres una niña mala, esta vez no te compraré dulces.- Dice y yo inflo los cachetes, enfadada.

-Eh, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con tono chillón.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque…- Dice y me guiña el ojo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Maxima tiene un buen oído ya que es un saibor.

-¡Tu!- Chillo y comienzo a pegarle en el brazo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero solo te compraré uno.- Suspira y yo brinco detrás de el yendo a donde quiera que me lleve.

/

**Punto de vista PV/ Leona.**

Había tenido una sueño muy nostálgico, pero no lo recordaba… lo único que recordaba era que Iori había estado en el. Se levanto de golpe y se dio cuenta que había dormido demasiado, habían pasado 5 horas máximo desde la inauguración del torneo, el sol se estaba poniendo y era seguro que hoy no podría conseguir trabajo, trago saliva, se levanto de su lugar y se talló los ojos un poco con sus manos luego se dirigió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco y despertar del todo.

Cuando corrió la puerta del balcón, una brisa refrescante le llegó a la cara, se recargó en la reja y se quedo así un rato hasta que notó mucho ruido en la parte baja del edificio, se asomó y pudo observar a mucha prensa en la entrada del edificio.

-"Esto es malo"- Pensó. Se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a andar como loca por toda la casa.

-"Tranquilízate Leona, no tardaran en perder interés y al final se irán."- Pensó. Nuevamente se sentó en el sillón y se quedó ahí intentando ignorar el alboroto de afuera. Carraspeaba de vez en cuando y cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera meditando.

-"K… ven…" –Se decía así misma, pero era obvio que no vendría, estaba en una competencia y no tendría tiempo para este tipo de cosas. K' era la única persona que tenía ahora y enserio lo necesitaba, por lo menos para que la sacara de ese lugar. ¿Cómo podría salir de ese lugar?, se sentía cohibida, de vez en cuando se levantaba a tomar algo de agua y se paseaba por el departamento intentando divertiste u ocuparse en algo. Encontró un par de libros y comenzó a hojearlos, libros como; El conde de Montecristo desde la Ilíada se encontraban allí.

-Lectura ligera ¿eh?... –Comentó, tomo un libro que no había leído hasta hora.

-Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov… ¿eh?...- Leyó y prosiguió a sentarse en el suelo y comenzar a leerlo, pasaron horas y Leona leía y leía como si no hubiese un mañana, su estomago gruñía y ella lo ignoraba rotundamente. La puerta comenzó a sonar, ella se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de leer. Al final se colocó frente la puerta y la abrió, despegando la vista del libro por primera vez desde que lo abrió por primera vez.

El libro calló al suelo haciendo un eco que le erizo la piel, frente a ella, estaba él.

El General Heidern.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y tomó la defensiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la peli-azul, aquel hombre mayor entro y se quitó su saco.

-Vine a hablar contigo.- Dice y se sienta en el sillón.

-Me niego.- Protesta, Heidern la mira atentamente y vuelve a insistir.

-Siéntate.- Dice y de mala gana lo hace sentándose frente a él. El silencio reino en el lugar y Leona sentía que se ahogaba, de todas las personas que no quería ver Heidern era la ÚLTIMA en su lista, pero aunque lo evitara o lo ocultara muy en el fondo, sabía que este día llegaría.

-Perdóname.- soltó de sus viejos labios, lo volteé a ver creyendo a ver alucinado aquel comentario, pero no, no era así, de verdad él había dicho eso y yo me quede boquiabierta.

Decidí no decir nada, para que el continuase con su charla, no quería interrumpirlo.

-Estos últimos meses me di cuenta que te había quitado algo de gran valor, tanto el a verte expulsado de la Militar como excluirte del Ikari Team.- Dijo.

-Así que…- Él tomó algo de aire. – ¿Qué te parece volver a tu antigua labor? – Me pregunta, lo miro y asiento.

-Si, señor.- Sonrío.

-Ven aquí- Ordena y en ese preciso momento toda compostura se fue al carajo, me levante de mi lugar y lo abrasé, el me correspondió el abrazo y me sentí feliz.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- Dice -Te extrañe.- Me siento alegre, es rara la vez que tenemos momentos como estos.

-Yo también.- Me separo poco a poco de él y me siento a su lado.

-¿Volverás casa? – Pregunta.

-No lo se… -

-Akari, te extraña- La interrumpe, Leona lo volteo a ver y sus ojos se iluminan.

-Akari, ella… ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto.

-Cada día más hermosa…- Dice y yo sonrió. Extraño a Akari. Mucho, necesito verla y explicarle respecto a mi ausencia. – ¿Y Mamá?- vuelvo a preguntar.

-Tuvo una crisis al saber de tu partida, pero se mejoró cuando le explique que vendría a verte. – Explica, no puedo evitar sonreír. Mi familia… extrañaba a mi familia.

-Los visitaré muy a menudo.- Digo.

-¿Qué harás? Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte. Si no te molesta te haré una sugerencia- yo lo volteo a ver.- Estuve pendiente de tu cuenta bancaria y noté que no retiraste absolutamente nada. Es una cantidad obscena de dinero, podrías comprar una casa…- Sugiere.

-Lo pensare.- Digo y el me acaricia la cabeza.- Eres tan orgullosa. –Dice y yo me rio.

- ¿Y es verdad eso?- Pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de tu y Dash…- Yo me rio y niego, trato de explicarle lo sucedido y el no tarda en reírse de igual manera.

Permanecimos así, platicando y riéndonos de cosas sin sentido… estaba muy contenta porque estaba teniendo una conversación muy equilibrada con Heidern y sé que es estúpido decirlo ahora pero… me arrepiento por lo que hice.

No se cuando comencé a sentir el seño, pero para cuando abrí los ojos estaba sola en la casa de K'

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

**Fin del capitulo 9**

Ya casi se acaba esto chicos :) por favor ténganme paciencia.


	10. ¿Podría besarte?

**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción.**

**Capitulo 10 – ¿Podría…besarte?**

Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas. Las cámaras captaban cada segundo, él moreno se tapaba la cara con su mano y Leona con cara de pocos amigos avanzaba siendo protegida por la fuerte mano de K'. Ambos, ignoraban las preguntas y evitaban toda clase de comentarios.

Solo había una cosa clara en la mente de Leona y era ir con Ralf Ahora mismo.

K' lo entendía y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jones se enterara. Con el seño fruncido, K' se abrió paso por un pequeño espacio y atrajo a Leona aún mas a él. Por su parte Leona reprimía toda clase de palabra obscena y acto brutal, por lo que solamente se limitaba a seguir el paso apresurado del moreno.

Cuando por fin salieron del Hotel, se desplazaron mas libremente por el lugar, luego se dirigieron a un taxi que aguardaba por ellos. Dentro, un rostro familiar los esperaba.

Era Whip, quien ocupada el asiento delantero.

Subieron apresuradamente al Taxi y el vehículo comenzó a andar algo lento al principio por la congestión de gente al salir, siguió su rumbo normal.

-Todo salió bien.-Dijo Whip con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo.-Agradece K' retirando sus gafas. Volteó a ver a Leona que tenía la vista clavada en la ventana.

-Lo hiciste bien.- Habló la Peli-azul en su lugar. Whip le sonrió, se alegraba de ver nuevamente a Leona sana salva, se giró a su antiguo lugar para disfrutar el viaje.

El resto del recorrido fue silencioso, de vez en cuando había comentarios elocuentes, pero eso era todo.

Llegando a su destino, Whip opto por irse con Kula y Maxima a su departamento. En cuanto a K', decidió acompañar a Leona al departamento Ikari para escoltarla. Luego, simplemente dejaría que Leona manejara la situación.

Caminaron un largo tramo, Leona abrazaba el brazo derecho de K'. Se sentía protegida al lado de K', pero solo había un solo lugar en donde realmente podía decir que se sentía totalmente bien y protegida. Y ese lugar eran lo grandes y fuertes brazos de Ralf.

K' se detuvo en seco frente a una puerta y casi tomo por sorpresa a Leona. Viéndose frente a la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Es aqui...- Habló K' volteando a ver a Leona. Notó que su color era mas blanco de lo normal.

-Estas pálida.- Dijo girándose a donde ella colocando sus manos en el rostro de la chica tratando de volverla en calor. - ¿Estas bien?...- Preguntó un poco preocupado. Leona parpadeó simultáneamente hasta posar su mirada con la de K'.

Permanecieron un corto tiempo parados en su lugar. Leona respiraba con dificultad, el hecho de darle una explicación a Ralf le aterrorizaba.

Miró hacia la puerta y dio a entender que estaba lista. Cuando se giró hacia K', Leona le dedico una mirada y sonrisa sincera tratando de decirle expresarle un "Gracias"

K' se quedo helado y Leona se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

Colocó su mano el la perilla.

-Espera.- Dijo con voz seria el moreno. Colocó una mano el la puerta impidiendo que esta fuese abierta.

-¿Eh?- Leona lo volteo a ver.

Se quedo pasmada, pues el peli-gris le mostraba una faceta seria. Sus ojos Negros la miraban profundamente, brillaban infinitamente… a pesar de que el lugar estuviera a ciegas. Un cosquilleo en las plantas de sus manos se hiso presente y retiró su mano de la perilla. Sabía lo que K' estaba pensando, pero... pero no tenía la intención de hacer sentir mal. Frunció el seño.

-K'…- Habló tratando de iniciar un aclaración

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento? No era momento de titubear, tenía que hacer aquello. Para eso había venido.

K' soltó un suspiro retirando la mano de la puerta. Luego, con delicadeza tomó a Leona por los hombros.

- Eh hecho muchas cosas por ti…- Comenzó a hablar el moreno dirigiendo a Leona hacia la pared arrinconándola en ella.

-Creo que merezco una recompensa- Dijo. Leona abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Dijo la joven. – ¿Que deseas?- Preguntó Leona casi en un susurro. Quería terminar con esto ya...

K' la miró, no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto. Se sentía mal consigo mismo… pero, pero si no hacía esto. Se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Agacho la mirada y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Luego el silencio reinó.

Leona no sabía que hacer, se quedó pasmada. No tenía idea que era lo que quería el Peli-gris, no sabía si empujarlo y dejarlo ahí o abrazarlo. Luego de un rato su hombro comenzó a cansarse.

-K'…- Lo volvió a llamar y en su lugar, el joven moreno por fin habló:

-¿Podría…?- Su voz tembló. -¿Podría besarte?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Un largo momento silencioso se posaba en sus tímpanos, Leona no daba credibilidad a lo que K' había dicho. Trataba de darle algún sentido a lo qe ambos estaban haciendo hasta que al final:

-¿Quedará entre tú y yo?- Preguntó Leona.

K' levantó la mirada y la miró.

Un leve sonrojo se dibujaba en las blancas mejillas de Leona, no sabía por que había dicho eso. Pero lo había dicho... y no había vuelta a tras. K' junto su frente con la de ella.

Sonriendo.

-Esto es una locura.- Dijo K' tomando el rostro de Leona.

-Lo se…- susurró ella.

Los dos permanecieron así... mirándose mutuamente. Luego sin mas, K' se movió lentamente hacia los labios de la joven.

-Tengo que hacerlo.- Susurró el joven muy cerca de los labios de ella. Leona llevo una mano al rostro de K' sin dejar de mirarlo y acarició su mejilla un momento, luego la bajó.

-Leona…- Musitó en un susurro. Y con deseo, juntó sus labios con los de la Leona. K' colocó una mano nuevamente en lo hombro de le chica y la otra se posó en su cintura, atrayéndola mas a él.

Profundizo el beso.

Leona por su parte, colocó una mano en el pecho del moreno. Quería apartarlo para terminar con aquel beso, pero no lo hiso. Se detuvo.

Luego, al final. K' se retiró poco a poco de la chica.

-Te necesito.- Suplicó K'.

-No puedo.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El peli-gris asintió y tomó la mano de Leona que permanecía en su pecho, luego la apretó con fuerza.

-Ve. –Ordenó K'

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la chica.

-Descuida… lo entiendo.- Dijo K. Leona se separó de él con la cabeza baja, caminó a su antigua posición y se colocó nuevamente en la puerta del apartamento.

Colocó su mano en la perilla.

-Te quiero.- se escuchó.

Se giró sorprendida, pero él no estaba mas. K' ya no estaba más, agachó la mirada y abrió la puerta.

**Fin del Capitulo 10**

Ok, mátenme si quieren, pero tenía que hacerlo.


End file.
